Sonic Tigre: The Adventures of Emilio Rivera
by May 16 writer
Summary: The sequel to El tigre, tells the story of his hero/villian son Emilio.
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle City! A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This is the story of Emilio Rivera better known as...**

 **"Sonic tigre!"**

 **Son of the legendary hero/villian...**

 **"El tigre!"**

 **And his rock star wife...**

 **"Frida!"**

 **Brother to the hero in training...**

 **"White Wildcat!"**

 **And to the uprising villian...**

 **"Lighting Ocelot!"**

 **Scene shows him chasing bad guys with his sister then scene changes to him running from the cops with his brother. Finally scene changes to him and his siblings with their parents. Manny is now buff and muscular with a mustache and Frida's hair is much longer and her body is more curvy.**

Episode 1: Attack of the Robot Cowboy

Emilio opened the door to his house and carefully tiptoed to his room.

"Emilio what are you doing?" Manny asked.

"Nothing! Um...helping the poor!" He said running into his room.

"The poor. Good, wait! That was the excuse I always uesd!"

He found his son secretly reading something.

"Emilio! What is this?! He said taking it from him. "A magazine! For villians!"

"I only read the adds! I was looking at this!"

"A tattoo maker."

"Can I get it! Please!"

"Emilio I wanted the same thing when I was your age but I learned that tatoos are evil. Tatoos! Piercings! Hair dye! Loose pants! Refined sugar! ALL EVIL!" Then he realized something. "Oh no! It's finally happened! I've become my father! I need to rethink my actions."

"So can I get it?"

"No!"

"But getting a tattoo will show my true potential."

"Who told you that nonsense?"

"Antonio."

Manny looked at his other son.

"What? He would look good with a tattoo." Antonio said.

"Emilio my answer is no. And stop buying those evil magazines." Manny said.

"But how come Antonio can buy those playboy magazines?" Emilio asked.

"What?!"

"Emilio!"

Manny grabbed Antonio by the ear.

"You and I need to have a talk." Manny said.

"Oh Dad! I was only skimming it."

Later on at dinner...

"So we have a gig next week." Frida said.

"Sweet! I'll be there!" Lorena said.

"Kiss up!" Antonio said.

"Hey! You're just mad because I busted you for robbing the local bank." Lorena said. "Again."

"Hey kid's gotta make a living."

"Mama can I get a tattoo maker?" Emilio said.

"No."

"How come Antonio can do evil stuff?"

"Oh you can do evil stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes but you'll be punished for it like your brother."

"Yeah, he's grounded for 2 weeks." Manny said.

"For what?" Frida asked.

"Well he-"

"Papi! Please don't tell." Antonio begged.

"Alright."

"What? What did he do?" Frida said.

"Best you don't know Mi Amor."

"Come on Dad. Please!" Emilio said.

"Look! If you want one then get the money for it on your own."

"But's 1000 dollars! I can't afford it!"

"I know."

"No fair!" He got up and left.

"Hmm...seem familiar Manny?" Frida asked.

"What am I gonna do with that boy?"

The next day Emilio went through town wondering what job would pay him 1000 dollars.

"What am I gonna do Delgado?" Emilio said to his dog. "Hey look an add."

The poster said: a simple job for 1000 dollars. Emilio quickly answered the add. The person offering the job was Sergio, of course Emilio knew nothing of his father's history with him.

"All you have to do is take this home and press the button." He said handing him a box with a button.

"That's it?" Emilio said.

"That's right partner and I'll pay you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Soon after they left, Sergio laughed wickedly.

"Foolish boy! Once he presses that button my greatest invention shall be realesed on the Rivera family."

...

"Looks like I'll be getting that tattoo maker after all." Emilio said.

"Really? Is that so?" Lorena said.

He pressed the button. All of a sudden the box transformed into a giant robot cowboy.

"Whoa! That's big!" Antonio said.

Quickly the children changed.

"Sonic tigre!" Emilio said.

"White Wildcat!" Lorena cried.

"Lighting Ocelot!" Antonio said.

The three of them tried to fight the robot but it fired several lasers and crushed each of them.

"Wow! He's tough!" Lorena panted.

The robot threw a lasso at them but he only caught Antonio and Lorena, Emilio managed to dodge it and he hid. Just as the robot had tied them up Manny and Frida arrived home.

"Aye caramba!" Manny gasped.

"What in the world?!" Frida cried.

"Mom, Dad, I swear it wasn't me this time." Antonio said.

"Unhand my children or face-" He spun his belt. "El tigre!"

"Careful Dad he has lasers." Lorena said.

"Let them go right now or I'll-"

But the robot just mashed him into the ground repeatedly kind of similar to what El Mal Verde used to do to his father. Just when it was about to give the finishing blow Frida wacked it with her guitar.

"Hands off my husband you bucket of bolts!" Frida shouted.

Manny quickly got up and punched it in the face. The robot's eyes turned red as if it had lost it's temper. It grabbed Manny and Frida and opened it's robotic mouth reveling it's saw like teeth.

"It was nice knowing you Frida." Manny said.

"Hey tin head!" Emilio called. He had a wrench and a screw driver. "You maybe tough on the outside but what about on the inside?"

He jumped into the robot's mouth. Because he was so small he was able to slide past the teeth. Once he landed into it's metal stomach he unwrenched a few bolts, unscrewed a few things, and sliced a few wires with his claws. Within five minutes the robot fell apart into little pieces.

"Emilio are you alright?" Frida said.

"Yeah." He said. "Man! What a job! That guy owes me double price."

"Job? Emilio Rodolfo Gutierrez O'Brian Equia Rivera! What is going on here?" Manny asked.

"Okay, it's like this."

Five minutes later...

"And that's what happened. I'm sorry."

"And who was this man who offered you the job?" Manny said.

"Some Italian dude who spoke Western."

Manny and Frida looked at each other.

"Sergio!" They both said.

"Who?" Lorena said.

"An old enemey of mine. Emilio we will discuss your punishment later but for now would you like to help me put Sergio in jail?"

"Yeah!"

So they busted into Sergio's house, kicked his butt, and sent him to jail.

"You coyotes! Are gonna pay for this!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." Manny said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. First off thanks for reading this and second a warning to you guys. This chapter is pretty long and maybe a little dark so be prepared. Basically it's a thriller. I can assure you there's no blood or gor just violence and gunshots. If you're normally uncomfortable with stuff like this then I strongly suggest not reading this.**

Episode 2: Taken part 1

"You got the stuff?" A man asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure we should do this? I mean this family is tough."

"Look she's taken care of that part. All we have to do is sneak in and take them."

Meanwhile somewhere else, Manny, Frida, and the triplets were driving up to the lake house for spring break. They left their belts at home for inspection just to make sure they don't break or stop working.

"Are we there yet?" Emilio asked.

"Almost." Manny answered.

"I can't believe we're going up to the lake house." Frida said. "We haven't been there since our honeymoon."

"How come you guys never went back sooner?" Lorena said.

"We had to take care of you kids." Manny said. "We didn't know it then but you three were already on your way."

"How'd that happen?" Antonio asked.

Manny and Frida blushed and looked at each other nervously.

"Um, I'll tell you when you're older." He answered.

They arrived at the lake house and unpacked their things.

"Okay. There are three bedrooms in this house." Frida said. "So your Dad and I get one, Lorena gets one, and boys you'll have to share."

"Oh man!" Emilio groaned. "Do we have to? Every time we share a room Antonio makes me pee my pants when I'm asleep."

"Hey, it's funny." Antonio said.

"Maybe to you."

They went into their rooms.

"Cool! Bunk beds." Emilio said.

"I call top bunk!" Antonio said.

"Why do you get the top bunk?"

"Cause I'm the oldest."

"By two minutes!"

"Actually I'm two minutes older than Lorena." He corrected. "Mom said I was born at 6:00 and you were born at 7:00 so I'm older than you by an hour."

"You guys are so juvenile." Lorena said.

"Hey we all agreed no fighting on the trip." Manny said. "Now, who's hungry? I'll order pizza."

"Sweet! Can we get stuffed crust?" Emilio asked excitedly.

"No peppers on mine." Lorena said.

Manny went outside to the car to get his wallet. Suddenly he was knocked out by someone hitting him with a crowbar. Two men stood over him.

"Okay, you lock big man in the shed over there. I'll get his wife and brats." The first man said.

"Got it boss!" He dragged Manny over to the shed. "Whoa! He's heavey!"

"Manny? Are you alright? I thought I heard something." Frida called. No answer. "Kids can you check on your father?"

"Yeah Mom." Emilio said.

They went outside and spilt up to find him.

"Hey Dad. You okay?" Antonio called.

Still no sender.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Lorena said.

"Where is he?" Emilio asked.

Suddenly Lorena screamed. The two boys followed it to where she was. A man held her tightly while pressing a cloth to her mouth.

"Let go of my sister!" Emilio demanded.

Emilio and Antonio tried to stop him but he just pressed two more cloths to their mouths. All three of them were out cold. When his partner had Manny in the shed he loaded the kids in his car and drove off.

"Manny? Kids?" Frida called. She heard the door open. "There you guys are! What took you so long-"

But she didn't see her husband or her children. She saw a greasy looking man smoking a cigarette.

"Who are you?" She asked frightfully.

"Just a business man." He said.

"Manny!" Frida called.

"Scream all you want! He'll never hear you he's too busy napping in the shed. He didn't hear the little girl."

"Lorena?" She began to desperately searching the house for them. "Antonio? Lorena? Emilio?"

"Sorry sweetheart, they're gone."

"Where are my children?"

"Gone."

"Where are they?!"

"Relax! They're fine...for now."

"If you harm so much as one hair on any of them I'll tear your corkus open!"

He held a gun to her head and forced her into another car. She kicked and screamed but the man was too strong. She let out one blood cuddling scream that was able to shock Manny awake. Hearing his wife cry out he desperately tried to get out but the door was locked. By the time he got out they were gone.

"Frida! Emilio!" Manny called.

"Mr. Rivera." A voice said. He turned around and saw a woman dressed in leather sitting on the couch. "Right on time."

"Who the heck are you?!"

"My name is Demetra and we have unfinished business."

"Yeah? Well not now! I'm busy."

"Looking for your lovely wife and sweet kids?"

"Where are they?!"

"My boyfriend has your pretty wife and his idoit brother has your kids." She answered. "They're safe and they'll remain safe if you cooperate."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge!"

"Revenge? I don't even know you! Tell me where my family is!"

"Sorry." She said. "You'll have to wait and if you tell anyone about this or attack me then they'll know cause I have a camera somewhere recording everything and my boyfriend checks it everyday."

"Are they alright?"

"You're kids are unconscious right now and your wife is cursing at my boyfriend but other than that they're fine. Now go to your room and don't come out til I say so."

...

"Mama?" Emilio said wakeing up.

They were in a shabby bedroom. They got out of bed and left the room.

"Mama? Papa?"

They saw a man in his mid twenties sitting in a chair.

"Who are you?" Antonio asked.

"Don't be scared kids, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where's my mom and dad?" Emilio asked.

"They're okay they're just busy."

"Mommy!" Lorena screamed. "Daddy!"

"Quiet! Or you'll all be in trouble." He shouted. "Go to your rooms and I'll explain everything later."

They looked at the gun in his pocket and did as they were told.

"I'm scared! I wanna go home!" Lorena whimpered.

"Me too. Did you see that gun?" Antonio said.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Emilio said.

"Is he gonna hurt us?" Lorena said.

"Who knows." Antonio said.

"I want Mom and Dad." Emilio said.

Neither Manny or Frida could sleep. For days they sat in their rooms worried about each other and the children.

"Phone call Mr. Rivera." Demetra said. "It's my boyfriend."

Manny jerked the phone out of her hand.

"Hello?"

"Manny! Nice to finally talk to you. My name is Ricardo."

"Where's my wife?"

"In another room." He said. "You are one lucky man! She is a beautiful woman, I bet your daughter will grow up to look just like her. Wanna talk to her?"

"Yes!"

He went into Frida's room and handed her the phone.

"Frida?"

"Manny? Oh Manny!"

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Are the kids with you?"

"No, Honey I promise I'll get you and the kids out of this."

"I know you will, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, hang up!" Demetra said.

He reluctantly did.

"Why are you doing this?" Frida asked.

"Sorry, it's a secret for now." Ricardo said. "Now if you're quiet for two days I might let you see one of your kids."

"Can't I see all three of them? They must be so scared."

"Only one of them! Take it or leave it Babe."

"Okay."

"Best get comfortable Mrs. Rivera because you're gonna be here for awhile."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Taken Part 2

The next day Ricardo called his brother. "Frank?"

"Yeah, Ricardo."

"How are the kids?"

"They're scared. They keep asking me about their parents. I don't know man, this is bad maybe we should just forget this."

"No way! Listen I'm gonna have the mom talk to one them. You know to let them know everything is alright."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Meet me at our spot and bring only one of them."

"Which one?"

"I don't know! Get the little girl! She's the prettiest."

"Okay."

He hung up and went into the other room.

"You! Little girl? You're coming with me." He said grabbing Lorena's arm.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" She squeled.

"Get off her!" Antonio said.

"I'm not gonna hurt her boys!"

"Leave her alone!" Emilio said.

He shoved the boys down, pulled Lorena away, and locked the door to their room.

"Please don't hurt me! I was quiet! I didn't scream!" She said.

"You're not in trouble. We're gonna go see your mom."

...

"Now listen you're gonna tell your daughter that everything's alright and that she is to tell your sons to listen to Frank. Got it!" Ricardo said.

"Got it." Frida said.

They got into the car and drove into the middle of the woods. Another car pulled up, Frank came out of the car with Lorena. Frida immediately ran out the car and toward her daughter. Lorena broke away and ran into her mother's open arms as she was scooped up.

"Mama!"

"It's okay honey, It's alright. I'm here!"

"Where were you?"

"I can't tell you yet but everything's going to be fine." Frida hugging her tightly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"How are your brothers?"

"They're fine, who are these people?"

"I don't know but they won't hurt you."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's fine and I'm fine."

"Mama I'm scared."

"Lorena when you get back tell your brothers that your father and I are alright and we'll be back for you three soon. Okay?"

"You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry baby, I have to. But it will be okay, just be good and tell your brothers to be good."

"I don't wanna go with him! I wanna go home with you and Papa."

"I know but you'll see us again I promise." Frida kissed her head. "I love you, Lorena."

"Okay babe! Wrap it up!" Ricardo ordered.

"Please! I'm begging you let me stay with her and the boys."

"Sorry! Not apart of the plan!"

"Please! I'm their mother! They need me!"

"Frank get the kid!"

Ricardo grabbed Frida while Frank started to pull Lorena from her arms. Lorena started to cry. Poor Frida couldn't take it.

"No!" Frida begged. "Don't take her!"

"Mommy! Don't let them take me, Mommy!"

"Get in the car!" Ricardo ordered.

"Please! She's my baby! Don't take my baby!" Frida screamed tearfully.

"Mama!"

Frida was shoved into the car and cried the whole way back. Meanwhile back where Manny was being held...

"Look! I don't know who you are and what I did to you, but I am sorry." He said.

"Ha! This isn't about what you did to me!" Demetra laughed. "This is about what you did to someone else."

"Who?"

"You'll find out." She grabbed the phone.

"Demetra. Put Rivera on the line!"

She gave the phone to Manny.

"Listen! I don't know what you want! But I am this close breaking your crazy bitch girlfriend's neck!"

"Oh really?" Ricardo said. "Listen to this."

Ricardo smacked Frida right across her face.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Frida! No!" Manny shouted.

"Get the picture?"

"Don't touch my wife you bastard!"

"Cooperate and I won't have to."

Days passed, each one filled the family with fear. The triplets tried to escape several times but their bedroom door was always locked.

"Okay. Eat up kids." Frank said.

He gave each of them a slice of bread. They ate it quietly, refusing to finish until they were done.

"I feel hot." Emilio said.

"What?" Frank said.

"I feel really hot and itchy." Said starting to sweat.

"Oh my God! Okay! Don't panic! Just let me make a call!"

Ring-ring!

"What Frank!"

"Dude! One of kids ani't doing so good."

"What?"

"I think he's having hear attack or something."

"A heart attack? What do you mean the kid's having a heart attack!"

"Is one of my children sick? What's wrong?!" Frida cried.

"Shut up! And let me ask him! Alright Frank what happened?"

"He ate some bread and now he's sweating."

"What the heck was in that bread?"

"Flour, eggs, butter, yeast, and walnuts."

"Walnuts!" Frida gasped. "Emilio is allergic to nuts!"

"Oh crap!" Ricardo said.

"His epipen! He needs his epipen!" Frida cried. "Manny has it! You have to let him give to him."

"No way! You're husband doesn't see your kids yet!"

"Please we only have an hour before his throat closes up and he dies!"

"Okay!"

"Tell your partner to keep Emilio under some ice it won't stop it but it will slow it down."

"Fine! Go call your husband."

Ring-ring! "

"Hello?"

"Manny! Emilio ate a walnut!"

"Oh no! How long do we have?"

"Forty-five minutes!"

Manny grabbed his bag and pulled an epipen out.

"What are you doing?" Demetra said.

"My son's having an allergic reaction! I need to give this to him."

"Very well. But no funny stuff."

They met at the usual spot. Emilio was hyperventilating like mad and he collapsed to the ground the minute he got out of the car.

"Emilio!" Manny shouted.

He ran to his son and injected the epipen.

"Come on! Breathe! Breathe!"

Emilio sat up and coughed.

"Papa?"

"Oh thank God!"

"What's going on? Where's Mama?"

"Listen to me very carefully." Manny whispered. "I'm gonna create a diversion and when I do I want you to run as fast as you can, find a phone, and call your grandfather. Tell him where you are and to bring my belt, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's move." Demetra said.

When Ricardo went to grab Emilio, Manny punched him in the face and tackled him to the ground.

"Run!" He shouted. "Run! Emilio! Run!"

The boy ran into the woods while Manny held them off for as long as he could.

"Demetra! Get the kid!" Ricardo ordered.

She ran after Emilio.

"Don't hurt my son!" Manny cried.

"You just earned your wife one hell of a beating!" Ricardo laughed.

"Why?! Why are you holding an innocent woman and three kids hostage like this?"

That's when Manny noticed something about Ricardo's arms were very hard, like medal. Manny pulled the skin off Ricardo which was really just paper revealing liquid medal arms.

"What the? Who are you?"

"I am the new Titanium Titan! Here to avenge the old one."

"You knew the Titanium Titan?"

"He was my Father! And you killed him!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Taken part 3

Emilio ran further into the woods. His legs hurt from running so much but he was too scared to stop. Suddenly something grabbed his foot.

"No please! Let me go! Don't hurt me!" He pleaded. "I'm young! I have so much to live for!"

"Whoa! Take it easy kid!" Emilio looked over and saw that a skeleton was holding him by the leg.

"Oh my God! The undead have finally risen! You're gonna eat my brain and leave me body for the buzzards!"

"That's disgusting! Only zombies do that we skeletons prefer regular human diets."

"Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"I will if you don't shut up! You want the police to know I've escaped?"

"Escaped?"

"Yeah! I dug underground and tunneled myself out! Why else would I be in the ground?"

"Um...I can think of few good reasons. Like rising from the grave."

"Oh no! I was born dead."

"Born dead? Wait a minute! By any chance is your name Django of the dead?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You knew my parents. Manny and Frida."

"Oh so you're the offspring of Belt Boy and Goggle Girl. I was there when your mom was carrying you but I was arrested a month before you were born."

"You also missed Lorena and Antonio."

"Hold up! There are three of you?"

"Yeah. One hero, one villain, and one undecided."

"Let me guess, you're the undecided one."

"How did you know?"

Django looked at him. And saw that the boy was a spitting image of his father. They even had the same scar in the right place.

"Lucky guess."

...

"I didn't know the Titan had a child." Manny said.

"No one knew! Not even him!"

"I didn't kill him! He died by his own hand!"

"Yeah right!"

"It's true! He was so consumed by jealousy and hate that it destroyed him!"

"You took my family so I'm gonna take yours!"

He pinned Manny to the ground and made a blade with his arm. He was just about to stab him in the neck when someone hit him over the head with a guitar. Knocking him out cold.

"Hey Manny!"

"Django?"

"In the flesh, well if I had flesh." He helped him up. "Dude! You have gotten bigger!"

"How did you find me?"

"Dad!"

"Emilio! Oh thank God!" He hugged him. "Are you okay, Mijo?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where your mother is and your brother and sister?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Emilio led them to place where Frida and the other two kids were being held. They spied on them through the window.

"Wow! Hotche, bubba! Frida has gotten a whole lot prettier in past thirteen years!" Django said.

"Yeah and I've gotten a lot more bigger and stronger!" Manny said clutching a fist. "So careful what you say about my wife or you'll be dead again!"

"Good to know." Django said nervously. "You get your family, I'll call the police."

Frida was tied to a chair. Frank came in carrying a gun. He pointed it to her head.

"I'm sorry!"

Suddenly Manny burst through the window and knocked Frank out.

"Manny!" Frida cried.

"Are you alright? I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Neither did I."

He un tied her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Mama." Emilio said.

"Emilio! Oh my baby!" Frida picked him up and kissed him one the forehead. "Antonio and Lorena are in the other room."

Hearing this Manny broke down the locked door and the two kids ran to him. They were soon hugged by their mother.

"How touching."

Ricardo had followed them, he aimed his gun at them. In his other hand he held a bottle of gasoline. He opened the bottle and poured it all over the floor. He fired a bullet to the floor. The spark from it caused flames to rise every where. Manny grabbed Emilio and took Antonio by the hand, Frida grabbed Lorena, and they ran from the flames. They found one open window upstairs. Frida jumped out first then Manny tossed the kids over one by one. Frida caught them each. Finally Manny jumped out and the house collapsed. The police arrived and arrested Drmetra and Frank but Ricardo was no where to be seen. Django had left to avoid going to jail again. As for the Rivera family, they were just glad it was all over.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The New Girl

"Good morning class." Mrs. Sanchez said. "Roll call! Mario Roucco."

"Here."

"Crystal Garcia?"

"Here."

"Ralph Chipton?"

"Chipolte!"

"Twins Fernando and Bernardo Suarez?"

"Present and-"

"Ready to learn."

"Julio Cactus?"

"Here!"

"And of course the Rivera triplets. Antonio?"

"Here and ready to rule the world! Ah-ha-ha!"

"Lorena?"

"Here and ready to save the world."

"And Emilio?"

"Here and I don't know what I plan to do for the world."

"Okay. Now I'd like you all to welcome a new student. Maya Aves."

A goth girl with long black hair that covered one of her eyes. She smiled shyly at everyone.

"Maya just moved here with her mother and father." She said. "Take a seat."

She made her way to a chair while trying to keep her eye hidden. She sat in a desk next to Emilio. She briefly smiled at him and turned away.

"Hola! I'm Emilio."

"Hi." She said.

He noticed she was doing everything she could to hide her eye. Another thing he noticed was her arms were scratched up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

That night Emilio was out looking for people to pull pranks on when there was a huge explosion. Somebody had blown up the bank. A bunch of rumble was about to fall on Mrs. Chita. He spun his belt and pushed her out of the way.

"Hi Mrs. Chita!"

"Hola Emilio! Thank you for saving me."

He raced after the person who blew up the bank. It was a girl, she wore a black and purple suit and an eye patch.

"Who are you?" Emilio asked.

"Call me Desert Eagle!" She fired a laser at him.

"Stop!" Emilio said.

"Sorry handsome but I got places to be."

With that she flew away.

...

"Now hold still sweetie." Frida said putting an ice pack on Manny's black eye.

"Oh my eye! And my leg! And my back!"

"What did this to you?"

"Bank robbery! Mysterious woman! Laser! Owwey!"

"Hi Mama. Hi Papa." Emilio said coming through the door.

"Emilio! What happened! You're smoking! Literally, what happened?"

"Bank robbery! Mysterious girl! Laser! Owwey!"

"Looks like you both were on the same case." Frida said getting more ice. "So anything new?"

"There's a new girl in school." Lorena said.

"Who?" Frida asked pouring a cup of juice.

"Maya Aves." Emilio said.

Manny sat up and Frida dropped her cup.

"Aves!" They gasped.

"You know her?" Antonio said.

"No but we might know her mother." Manny said.

"Who's her mother?" Lorena asked.

"We think she could be Zoe Aves." Manny said.

"Who is she?" Emilio asked.

"She was villain called Black Cuervo." Manny answered. "When we were kids she had a huge crush on me."

"Was she pretty?" Antonio said.

"Oh yeah! Big time!"

"Ahem!" Frida hit Manny on the head with a frying pan.

"Love ya baby!" Manny said.

"That's what I thought!"

"She was also very jealous of your mother."

"Why?" Lorena said.

"Because I didn't know it then but I was head over heals for her."

"You better have." Frida said.

"Hey, in every case when I had to choose between you and Zoe, I chose you."

"Every case?"

"Every case. Because my heart has always been yours even when I didn't know it."

He dipped her and they kissed.

"Eww!" The triplets said.

"Get a room!" Antonio said.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Emilio said.

"Anyway." Frida said when they parted. "For years she tried to kill me and get your father to love her but as a teenager she gave up."

"Really?"

"Yes, but there was a misunderstanding and poor Zoe suffered a miscarriage that drove her crazy enough to leave town." Frida explained. "She must've married and had another child."

"And possibly come back." Manny added.

The next morning as Emilio walked to school he heard screaming and yelling.

"I thought I told you to get me another beer!" A man shouted.

"But I'll be late for school." He heard a girl say.

"You think I care!"

"Don't yell at my daughter!" A woman screamed.

"Shut up, Zoe!"

"I have to get to school." The girl said.

"Get out! You're a piece of nothing just like your mother!"

The girl ran out of her house. It was Maya.

"Hey." Emilio called

"Hi." She said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Don't feel bad my mom and dad fight too. Can I walk you to school?"

"No thank you."

Later that day Emilio came home and watched a man and woman arguing outside of Maya's house. The woman was tall and goth.

"Get out! We are through!" She said.

"Come on Zoe."

"No! I am sick of you drinking and hitting Maya when I'm not looking! So go!"

"Fine! I don't need you! But just remember, I was there when you had that halfling and he wasn't!"

"I said get out!"

Zoe ran back into her house. The man got in the car and drove away. Emilio found Maya sitting under a tree.

"You okay?"

"No." She said.

"My aunt and uncle divorced and my cousins Fernando and Bernardo were fine in a month."

"He's not my father." Maya said. "My parents weren't married."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't know. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

She pushed back her hair revealing a red eye and her socket having no skin but bone.

"Ayeee! That's quite an eye."

"Mama said it was an accident but I think I was born like this."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only friend I have so far but you can't tell anyone. They'll think I'm a freak!"

"Okay, I won't tell. This I swear!"


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Scary Movie

It was Saturday night, a calm and quiet night which was perfect for Manny and Frida's anniversery night. The couple had a quiet dinner ready and everything.

"For you." Manny said giving Frida a flower.

"Thank you."

"So we start off by having dinner."

"With churros for dessert."

"Then we watch that movie I rented."

"And after that..." She said smiling seductively. "We head off to bed."

"Where we-"

"Dad!" Emilio shouted as he and his siblings busted the door down. "Why did lock us in our room with a pizza?!"

"That's a good question and I'll answer that after I speak with your mother." Manny said.

They went into the other room to talk.

"What are they doing here?" Frida asked him. "I thought you're parents were keeping them tonight."

"Dad was out on patrol and Mom has a performance."

"So you locked them in their bedroom?!"

"It was a good idea at the time."

"You know, you're starting to become more and more like your father."

"Don't even joke about that."

"Well you know we can't have our special night with them around."

"Don't worry I will handle it."

Manny took the kids out to buy them candy and a movie. They could have all those things if they promised to stay in their room all night.

"Okay, kids. You got you're movies?"

"I got mine, Amor of Heroes." Lorena said.

"That's girly!" Antonio said. "We're watching this! Evil Death."

"Oh no!" Manny said. "Antonio, you know how you're brother get's around scary movies."

"Dad! I'm not that scared." Emilio said.

"Remember Zombie Dentist? When we took you to get your teeth checked, you bit Dr. Butterman and shouted, die evil zombie dude!"

"I was a little kid."

"You were twelve years old."

"I can handle it."

"Sorry Mijo, but your mother will kill me if I let you watch this and you get scared."

Manny found a more appropriate movie for the boys and went to pay for the stuff.

"Psst! Hey, switch the movies." Antonio whispered.

"Why me?" Emilio asked.

"Because Dad handcuffs me every time we go shopping so I won't steal anything."

"But Dad said-"

"You can handle it. You're not a baby are you?"

"No!" With that he switched the two movies.

When they got home Lorena went to watch her movie in the guest room.

"Roderick no! She'll betray you again!" She sobbed as she watched it.

In the triplet's room the boys put the scary movie in and watched it for hours. There were guns and fire. Screams, pain, agony, undead monsters of destruction.

"Yes! Yes! Destroy them all!" Antonio laughed.

Emilio was hiding under the blankets while nervously eating popcorn.

"Is it over?" He whimpered.

"No way! This is the part where they rip out their brains and guts."

When that scene was on Antonio cheered but Emilio turned green and puked. For hours they watched the horrifying movie until it ended around 10:00.

"That movie rocked." Antonio said.

He looked over at Emilio, he was ghost white and shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, you okay?"

Antonio poked him.

"Mommy!" Emilio shouted.

...

Manny and Frida were in bed with the lights off and candles lit. Music was playing and the two were holding each other while kissing passionately. They parted and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking that I love you, so much."

"Me too and I'm also thinking that it's been thirteen years and that I've waited long enough."

"And you shall be reward for your patience."

She threw her arms around his neck as he kissed her wildly.

"Mom? Dad?" Emilio said as he creaked the door open.

Manny and Frida broke apart immetdily and stared at their son while blushing.

"Emilio, shouldn't you be in bed?" Frida asked.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" He asked.

"Why? Are you scared? Manny, you didn't get them a scary movie did you?"

"No. I told them no scary movies " He looked at Emilio with suspicion. "Right?"

"Yes! Yes! I...I...I just had a bad dream."

"Ugh! Does it have to be tonight?" Manny groaned.

"Manny!" Frida scolded.

"Alright." Manny said. "But just for tonight."

Emilio crawled into bed with them.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah son."

"Why are you covered in lipstick?"

Manny blushed when he now became aware that his face was covered in kiss marks.

After that night Emilio was paralyzed with fear. He could barely sleep and when he did sleep which was during the day, he had nightmares about the movie.

"Emilio?" Lorena said shaking him. "Emilio? Emilio! Wake up!"

"No! Don't kill me evil monster!" Emilio said waking up.

"Emilio! Cool it!"

"Sorry sis."

"You've been like this for a week? Did you watch that scary movie?"

"What? No!"

"Really? Look! Undead deamon!"

"Where!" He said running under the blankets. "Don't let him get me, Mommy!"

"I knew it! You did watch it! Antonio!"

"What?"

"You talked Emilio into switching the movies, didn't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well thanks to your little temptation, Emilio is scared."

"Okay so he has a few jitters."

"Jitters?! Look at him!"

He was in a fedlied position and sucking his thumb.

"He needs to get over this." Lorena said. "And you're gonna help him."

"No way."

"Do it or I'll tell everyone in school you have a crush Crystal Garcia."

"How did you know that?"

"I found your love letter." She pulled out a sheet of paper. "I think the school paper would love to print this."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Fine! I'll help."

They tried several ways to cure his fear. But nothing worked. Then Antonio found an ancient Aztec spell book.

"There's a spell in here that's called face your fear." He said.

"I'll try it." Emilio said.

"Wait! Is it safe?" Lorena asked.

"I don't care, just do it " Emilio said.

Antonio read the chant and all of a sudden a horrible, slimy, undead monster appeared. It was the monster from the movie. Emilio screamed and darted under the bed.

"Oopise." Antonio said.

Manny and Frida rushed into the other room.

"What on earth is that?" Frida asked.

They changed into their super alter egos and started to fight it. The creature grew taller and taller until it was ten feet tall. It grabbed the four of them.

"I can't get loose." Manny said. "Kids, what did you do?"

"It was Antonio! He read the chant." Lorena said.

"What chant?"

"It was a face your fear spell." Antonio said. "For Emilio."

"So you kids did watch that movie!" Frida said.

"Antonio! When I get out of here, you are so grounded." Manny said.

"If any of us get out of here." Antonio said.

"Emilio!" Manny said.

He came out from under the bed.

"Listen to me! You have to kill this thing."

"But I'm scared! He'll eat my guts!"

"I know you're scared, everybody gets scared, in fact I'm scared right now! But you can't let fear stop you!"

"Manny!" Frida screamed as she and the kids were thrown into it's mouth.

"Emilio! Please! We're gonna die!"

"But-"

"You can do it!"

Then he was eaten.

"Papa! Mama!" Emilio gasped.

His body fummed in rage.

"I might be scared! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you eat my family!"

He spun his belt and dug his claws into it's stomach, slicing it to bits. He screeched and blew up in a puff of smoke. His parents and siblings fell from the smoke unharmed.

"Mom! Dad! You're okay." He said hugging them.

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Antonio said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about us." Lorena said. "We're just the only siblings you have."

"I'm sorry Dad. I thought I could handle it."

"I know and I'm proud of you for facing your fear." He said. "But you're still grounded, you and your brother. Now what would be an appropriate punishment?"

An hour later...

"No! Please! Have mercy!" Emilio begged.

"Just put me out of my misery!" Antonio cried.

They were being forced to watch their sister's movie.

"It's so sappy! It sickens me!" Antonio shouted.

"Dad! Please! I'll have criminals tear me apart! I'll jump in the Miracle City volcanoe! I'll shave Grandpapi! Anything but this!" Emilio said.

"Sorry boys, but all of those are considered cruel and unusual punishments, and as your father I cannot subject you to them."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Untold secret

Puerto Rico 13 years ago...

A motorcycle pulls up to a hotel. A twenty-year old woman gets off.

"Hello, I need a room."

"Okay miss just wait right here."

When the man at the front desk leaves a guy in his mid twenties approaches her.

"Hey!" He said. "You running from something?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen it before. So is it the law?"

"No. It's my family. I got pregnant and I don't want to suffer any family shame so I plan to hide out here for nine months and then give for adoption. I'm Zoe by the way."

Suddenly Zoe's stomach increased size. She clutched her belly in pain and fell to the ground.

"Argh! I think my water just broke!"

"Whoa! How did that happen!" The guy said.

"Help!" She shrieked.

"Oh my goodness!" A maid gasped.

"Help me! I'm in labor!" Zoe pleaded.

"Alright dear. Just come with me." The maid said.

She was taken to a nearby hospital. She was screaming and crying from the contractions.

"I want my Mommy!" She said.

"Don't worry Miss." The doctor said. "Somebody get this woman's mother on the phone."

Carmelita ran down to the hospital in Puerto Rico as fast as lighting.

"Zoe! My God!" She gasped when she saw her daughter's giant belly.

"I'm just pregnant Mom! Don't make a big deal about it! Ahhh! Mama! This hurts!"

"Okay, Mija! It's alright I'm here."

Hours passed finally it was time.

"Miss Aves." The doctor said to the mother. "Can I have a word with you?"

They went outside the room.

"I don't want to alarm you or your daughter but she can't give birth." He said.

"What do you mean she can't give birth?!"

"Her body can't expand enough to deliver this kind of child."

"What kind of child?"

"I've never seen anything like this. This infant is growing at an alarming rate and it hasn't given the mother's body enough time to prepare for labor."

"Then what do we do?"

"We're gonna have to do C section."

The doctor got out it's tools and covered Zoe's body with a drape. Carmelita held her daughter's hand as the doctor went to work. Soon they heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl." He announced.

"Oh my God!" A nurse screamed.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Lord help us all!" The doctor said. "Is it possible?"

Carmelita looked over and she fainted when she saw the infant.

"Is my baby okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yes but...but...but..."

"What!"

"Your child is half dead." The doctor said.

Thirteen years later...

Sonic tigre and Desert eagle were fighting again.

"Give me back the diamond parrot." Emilio demanded.

"To be put away in a stuffy museum? I don't think so." She said. "Come on pussy cat give me a break."

She started to tickle his chin.

"Flirt all you want it won't work!"

He grabbed her arm, snatch the diamond parrot from her, and kicked her away. She landed in a nearby river. She quickly flew out screaming, leaving Emilio confused. After he returned the jewel there was a robbery at the bank. Luckily White Pantera was here to stop it.

"Halt thief!" He said.

"Hi Grandpapi." Emilio said.

"Hi Emilio."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch your brother." He said.

Rodolfo ran after Antonio and after a few hours eventually captured him. Soon Manny and the police arrived.

"Hi other Grandpapi." Emilio said.

"Hi Emilio. Alright Antonio let's go."

"I'll take it from here." Manny said.

"Sure." He said gruffly. "By the way Manny, how is Delgado the second?"

"He's a great pet to Emilio but once in awhile he'll-"

Suddenly Delgado jumped on Manny and mauled him.

"Delgado! No! Sit! Heal!" Emilio said.

"Sorry Manny. He kind of inhearted Delgado the first's hatred of you." Emiliano said.

"Why did that dog always hate me?"

"I knid of trained him to attack you back when I thought you were just a trouble maker."

When Manny came home with the boys he saw Django had busted in.

"Django! Get out!" Manny said tossing him outside.

"Fine." As he walked home he saw a goth woman and a little girl working in a crowd. Django quickly went after them. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Zoe!"

The woman looked at him and started to run away. Django tried to follow them but he soon lost them in the group. The next day Emilio and Maya were walking home from school, they decided to take a shortcut through the docks. It was storming that night and the ocean's current was strong.

"What do you mean your mom was acting strange last night?" Emilio said.

"She just was. She acted like she had seen a ghost." Maya anwsered.

As they walked one of the planks broke and Maya fell into the water. When she didn't come back up Emilio jumped in and swam after her. He managed to grab her and swim back to shore.

"Are you okay? What's the matter with you?"

"I can't swim!" She said. "I'm afraid of the water."

She coughed and started to cry.

"Hey, you kids okay?" Django asked.

He handed them some towels and took them home. By the time he pulled up to the Rivera house both Emilio and Maya had fallen asleep in back of the car. Before he left he got directions from Manny to wear Maya lived. He carried the sleeping little girl to front door and knocked on it.

"Zoe?" He said when she anwsered.

"Django? Maya! What did you do to her?!"

"Relax! She's only sleeping." He handed her to Zoe. "So who is Maya? A sister?"

"She's my daughter."

"What? How old she?"

Zoe froze.

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen." She anwsered.

Maya's bang fell off the left side of her face reaviling the red skeleton eye.

"Is this my daughter?"

Zoe hesitated.

"Yes."

Django almost collapsed to the floor. Zoe took Maya to her bedroom and put her to bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked when she came back.

"Why did you leave me to take the fall for that heist?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to steal the stuff and when I came back you were gone! I went to jail! You had left me pregnant!"

"I didn't leave I was jumped by zombies!"

They sat in awkward silence for two hours.

"I spent thirteen years trying to tunnel out of jail for one reason and that's to find you."

"I think you should go."

"Fine but now that I know I have a daughter I wanna be in her life."

 **Hey everyone I've been a little busy lately. With school and stuff also I've written 3 crossovers two are with Spider Man and one with the book of life. Check em out some time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Forgotten and erased part 1

"I appreciate you coming here, Mrs. Rivera." Principle Tonino said.

The triplets had been sent to the office.

"Have they done something wrong?" Frida asked.

"Well they-"

"They're monsters!" Vice Principle Chakal said. "They're little monsters just like you and your husband were!"

"Chakal! Please. You see, Mrs. Rivera."

"Frida. Call me Frida." She said.

"Frida, you're sons were caught cheating off your daughter's paper during a test so Chakal put them in detention but Emilio he-"

"He tried to kill me!"

"Chakal! He put a nail on your chair."

"Yeah but when I sat down it went into the forbidden zone."

"I'm so sorry." Frida said. "Emilio please apologize."

"No way!"

"Then I'm afraid I will have to ground you."

"Send him to reform school! Send all three of them! In fact send you and Manny with them! "

"Chakal! That's enough. I apologize Frida for Chakal's outburst you may leave with your children."

When they got home she sat the boys down to talk.

"Antonio, Emilio. You're father called and he said you two are grounded for a week." Frida said.

"Mom. Chakal deserved it." Emilio said.

"I know Chakal is a jerk and it is tempting to prank him, believe me. But you can't assault him with tacs."

"He had it coming! Ugh! You and Dad just hate me don't you?"

"That's not true! Don't you ever say something like that again! Your father and I love you more than anything. And it hurts me that you think that."

He ran into his room. Frida sat down and waited for Manny to come home.

"He's pretty mad." Frida said.

"I'm sure he is but it's for the best."

"I know you hate punishing kids." She said.

"You think he hates me?"

"No. Of course not, maybe you should talk to him."

"Okay."

"And honey, try not to lose your temper."

He went upstairs and knocked on the door. When no one answered he went inside.

"Go away." Emilio said.

"I'm sorry Emilio but Mijo you need to understand that you can't just cause trouble."

"Dad I'm not big on rules and I want to be good but being bad is easier."

"I felt the same way at your age."

"You were never like me. You've been a hero all your life."

"I wouldn't say that." He sat next to him on the bed. "Emilio I made plenty of mistakes when I was young but you know what helped me make it alright? Love, the love of my family and friends made me do the right thing. Do you know when I fell in love with your mother?"

"Oh Dad! Not this story again. I know it! You were sixteen and saw Mom in a blue dress-"

"No. That was when I acted on my feelings. I never told this but when I was thirteen and on the day I defeated all the villians with your grandfather and great grandfather your mother kissed me. It was my first kiss and the moment her lips touched mine I instantly realized she was the one for me."

"So that's when you decided to be a goody-goody!"

"Emilio I know it's hard for you to understand-"

"Why do I have to be good?! Antonio is evil and you don't ground him!"

"I do ground him actually."

"Well sorry! I'm not perfect!"

"You're acting like a five year old."

"And you're an unfair jerk!"

"Emilio! I hope you don't mean that!"

"I'm sick of you and Mom always telling me what I'm doing is wrong!"

"We're only trying to guide you down the right path and we do that with Antonio too. Because we love all three of you and only want what's best."

"How do you know what's best for me?"

"Because I'm your father."

"Well you're an annoying father!"

"Alright! I've had enough! Until you learn to respect me and your mother, you're grounded. You will only be allowed to leave this house to attend school and your powers are suspended too."

"Dad!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I hate you!" He shouted.

Manny made a look of horror. He opened his mouth to say something but just closed the door. He walked back to his room and slumped in bed until his wife came to check on him.

"Oh Manny, he didn't mean it." Frida said. "He's just angry."

"I don't know Frida."

"When kids get angry they always say stuff like that."

"I never did."

When everyone fell asleep that night, Emilio packed his bags and got out a map. He was planning to run away. But to do that he needed money so he stole his father's wallet. He left the house around 10:00 and made his way through town. As he walked down an alley he saw a stand with a cloaked figure in it.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here at this hour? The only people who are out this late are creeps and weirdos." He said.

"I'm just going on a hike."

"You think I don't know a run away when I see one?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Let me guess got into a fight with you're old man?"

"How do you know that?"

"Happened to me all the time, don't you just wish he wasn't on you all the time?"

"Yeah. But who can do that?"

"I can."

"How?"

"With this." In his hand was a contract. "Sign this and you're father won't pester or ground you again."

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"Catch? No catch. Just one thing, small thing."

"What?"

"Permission."

"Permission?" He said confused. "To do what?"

"To alter one day in your family time line."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Just sign right here."

"Where's the pen?"

"No pen. Sign with blood."

"Why?"

"To make sure it's not forged."

He pricked Emilio's finger with a needle. Emilio hesitated for a moment then he sighed his name with his bloody finger. Suddenly the man disappeared and Emilio passed out. When he woke up he was in an alley somewhere. He got up and started to head back home but he saw that the town had become a city of term oil. Fires had been started, buildings were destroyed, and people were in chains working like slaves.

"What the?"

"Emilio!" Lorena called. "What's going on? And where's Mom and Dad?"

"We woke up in the middle of the street. Any idea why?" Antonio said.

"Well...I...I"

What did you do?" Lorena said.

"Uh guys. Take a look at this." Antonio said holding up a poster.

It said: Wanted Manny Rivera, age 13. Capture dead or alive.

"Oh crud." Emilio said.

"Emilio what have you done?" Lorena asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 Earsed and forgotten part 2

"Emilio! What did you do?"

"Well I-"

Suddenly a group of men in black grabbed the three children and handcuffed them. They were loaded in a jail car and taken to city hall. As they were being taken there they noticed that they entire city was chaos. People were working like dogs while being whipped. Soon they arrived But instead of the mayor it was the guy in the cloak.

"You?" Emilio said.

"Hello there." He said. "I thought I might catch you."

"Emilio." Antonio said. "You know this guy?"

"Regrettably yes." Emilio sighed. "What have you done you little creep?"

"Oh but it's not what I've done, it's what you've done." He said. "You see you gave me permission to alter a timeline in your family history. And I did, I took a particular day in your family's past and made it so that an explosion killed the entire Rivera family."

"No!" The triplets gasped.

"Yes! No one was spared except your father but he never became a hero. Which allowed me to take over this town!"

"What have you done with our father?"

"It doesn't matter! Because this is your life now! And nothing can change it!"

"Uh sir." One of his henchmen said. "We're actually in 2007."

"Oh! Really? Well no big difference."

"Just wait til I get my belt." Emilio said.

I'd save my energy if I were you."

"Why?" Lorena said.

"Because the day of the accident I caused just happened to be the day your father was supposed to attend kindergarten but that never happened which means-"

"He never met Mom!" Lorena cried.

"And we...were never born." Emilio said.

"Bingo!"

"So what's gonna happen to us?" Antonio asked.

"Well time will eventually catch up with you three in about a week. Once the week ends your time is up."

"What happens then?" Emilio said.

"As the week passes one by one, each of you will start to disappear until all three of you no longer exist."

Their faces lost color and they were dragged away to a jail cell. Their belts were taken from them so they couldn't escape. The dugeon was filled with miserable prisoners crying and praying for tried everything to break out but the bars were solid concrete and steel.

"Come on! Open!" Emilio said trying to pick the lock with a nail.

"Don't waste your breath." One prisoner said. "You'll never get out."

"So what are you in for?" A woman asked.

"No reason." Antonio said.

"Feeding time for the prisoners!" A guard said.

As soon as the gate was open the three of them ran out of the cell and grabbed their belts. An alarm went off and the guards quickly ran to catch them. The children spun their belts and using their super speed they escaped. Eventually they hid in an alley way somewhere.

"Okay, Emilio what the heck is going on?" Antonio said.

Emilio pulled the contract out of his pocket. They looked over it.

"There has to be some way out of this." Lorena said.

"Just leave it to me." Antonio grabbed the contract and pulled out a magnifying glass. "If there's one thing I've learned from being in jail and court is that every contact has a loop hole."

He scanned through and studied each word carefully.

"Here it is! It says here if a blood relative signs with his own blood in agreement then any day in the timeline can be changed however, if one relative experiences real love before the limited time ends then all effects will be undone and the contract will be null and void."

"So what does that mean?" Emilio asked.

"It means we have to get Mom and Dad to fall in love again." Lorena said.

"How? They didn't even develop feelings until they were sixteen." Antonio said.

"No. Dad told me he loved Mom when she first kissed him."

"So if they kiss it fixes everything." Antonio said.

"How romantic." Lorena sighed.

"Yeah but one problem." Emilio said. "We don't even know where Mom and Dad are."

Suddenly out of no where the three of them were jumped by a thief. He had a knife at his throat.

"Don't move." He said. "Give your money and you will live."

"I don't have any money! I'm broke!"

"Then you must die!"

"No! Please!"

"I'm kidding." He laughed.

"You're sick!" Lorena said. "Robbing three kids! Aren't you ashamed?"

"Lorena! Don't make him mad! Who knows what he'll do." Antonio said.

"Relax! I'm not one of those villains. In fact I'm just a kid."

The thief was a boy. A thirteen year old boy who looked identical to Emilio except his hair was curly.

"Dad?" Emilo gasped under his breath.

"Well since you guys don't have anything goodbye."

"No wait!"

Emilio, Lorena, and Antonio were bound and determined not to lose him.

"Dad! I mean Manny...I need to talk to you." Emilio said.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's all over the wanted posters." Antonio said.

"Oh! Well that explains a lot."

"And we know you."

"I've never seen you three before in my life. Now beat it! I got people to rob."

He spun his belt and swung away as El tigre. But they were just as determined and stubborn as he was. All day they followed him and tried to talk to him buthe just ignored them best he could.

"Would you guys stop following me?!" He snapped. "I'm gonna be late for my date at the festival today."

"Date? With who?" Antonio said.

"Go away!"

He growled at them to get them to back off and they did. Then he jumped on top of a building where he met a fourteen year old goth girl dressed in a black and purple armor with wings. Their hands joined and they ran off on a crime spree.

"That's Zoe Aves?!" Lorena said. "You know she's not that pretty."

"Speak for yourself." Antonio said. "She's hot!"

"Eww! Dude she's thirty something back where we're from." Emilo said.

"Also she's Dad's girlfriend in this reality. Not Mom." Lorena said.

"Where is Mom in this place anyway?" Emilo said.

"Don't know but we can't let Dad fall in love with Zoe." Antonio said.

They followed Manny and Zoe quitely to the festival. They were careful not to be seen and sabotaged every romantic moment between them. Later when Manny and Zoe went to see a show.

"Okay we need to get rid of Zoe." Emilio said.

"I'm on it!" Antonio said. "Follow me."

The three of them went backstage into the costume and make up department. There they disguised Antonio as a little man and were able to make a fake Ruby Phoenix. Zoe would not be able resist.

"Wow! Bro, I hardly recognize you." Emilio said.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

They turned around to see a thirteen year old girl that resembled Lorena except her blue hair was straight. She wore a red flowing dress with a purple scarf and ribbons.

"You kids can't be back here." She said.

"Mom?" Emilio whispered.

"Please go."

"Frida! Where the Devil are you?! You're on in two minutes!" An angry voice shouted.

"Okay! Keep your pants on!" She snapped.

The triplets left but not before taking one last look at their mother.

"That's Mom?" Antonio said.

"She's so beautiful." Lorena said.

"I know. Our Mom was totally hot." Emilio said.

"No wonder Dad picked her over Zoe." Antonio said. "Now let's work on getting Dad away from Zoe."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 Forgotten and erased part 3

Everyone gathered to watch the show. Emilio, Lorena, and Antonio hid in the crowd and spied on Manny and Zoe.

"Hey, Manny. You look handsome tonight." She said.

"Thanks and you look nice."

"So do you wanna go rob an orphanage later on?"

"An orphanage? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Duh! We're villains! It's what we do."

"Yeah but they're orphans."

"So?! You're going soft! You need to be totally heartless to date me!"

"Right...um...let's not talk about that right now."

"You're right. Let's just focus on the two of us alone together."

"Yeah just you and me."

"Oh gross! Gag me with a spoon!" Emilio said. "Okay Antonio get to work."

Antonio walked out into the open and held up the ruby phoenix.

"Here I am. Just a man here, all alone and defenseless." He said. "And carrying a ruby Phoenix."

"Oooh!" Zoe said.

She took off after Antonio, who ran like the wind. Emilio and Lorena snuck in next to Manny.

"Oh no! Not you again!" He said. "What do you want?"

"We're here to help you find your soul mate." Emilio said.

"Uh-huh, I've heard that one before."

"It's true and you're about to see the love of your life tonight."

"Wow! Ithought you were crazy before but now I'm sure you're insane."

"Attention everyone!" A man said on stage. "I Raphel the magician am proud to present the most beautiful flower in Miracle City. Frida Suarez!"

He threw some dust into the air and in a puff of smoke he disappeared and Frida appeared. Music played and she began to flamico dance on stage. All boys focused their attention on her while whistling.

"Look at that girl!" Emilio said to Manny. "Look at her and then tell me you don't know her!"

"Fine! I don't know-" he looked over at her in awe. He seemed some what dazed and mesmerized by the young girl dancing. Her hair swayed up and down while her eyes seemed to shimmer. Manny felt like did know her, he felt that he had known her forever.

"Manny." Zoe said.

"What?" He said in a soft tone ignoring her.

Zoe saw Manny was staring at something and followed his gaze.

"Manny! Stop staring at that girl!"

"What? I like her dancing."

"Yeah right!"

Frida finished her dance and went backstage. Everyone clapped and cheered. Lorena hurried back to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Lorena." She said.

"Hello. I'm Frida, now get out! You're gonna get me in trouble." Frida said.

"Wait! Um do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. And what's it to you?"

"Great." Lorena whispered. "So um listen there's this cute guy out there who I think would be perfect for you."

"You don't even know me? Where's your mother?"

"Closer than you think."

"Well go!"

She shoved Lorena out and she joined Emilio. When Manny left with Zoe, Emilio walked close behind Manny and whispered something to him.

"The back door to her dressing room is unlocked." He said hoping Manny would take the bait.

Later Emilio and Lorena went looking for Antonio.

"How did it go?" Antonio asked.

"He feels an instant attraction when he saw Mom." Lorena said. "I know it."

"Great now all we have to do is-"

"Antonio! You're see through!" Emilio gasped.

Antonio looked at himself. His body was becoming transparent, he was disappearing.

"Oh no."

"Antonio? What's happening to you?" Lorena said.

"I think I don't exist anymore..."

He grew more and more transparent then his body started to fade. Emilio and Lorena grasped his hand until it was too clear for them to hold it. Then he was gone. Lorena started to cry, Emilio just sat in silence. Soon they fell asleep crying over their lost brother.

...

Manny had taken the bait. He crept backstage into the dressing room. Although he was dating Zoe he couldn't help but feel he had seen her before.

She entered the dressing room and was not too happy a boy being here being back there.

"What the? What are you doing here? Who are you?" She said.

"I'm sorry I just...just..."

He backed up and slipped on something then he fell.

"Oh you're not hurt, are you?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Hang on you have a bump. Let me see."

She bent down to examine his head. Their eyes met.

"Do I know you?" Frida asked.

"No. But I feel like it. I'm...I'm...I'm...uh...uh...Manny. Although it's more of a nickname."

"I'm...I'm Frida."

"I thought your dance was pretty good."

"Thank you."

"Listen I was wondering if-"

"Manny!" Zoe shrieked.

Her cheeks were burning red while smoke was fumming from her ears. Frida realized automatically that the boy was dating her. She assumed Manny was just some player and walked away angry leaving him to the mercy of his jealous girlfriend.

Later that day when Emilio and Lorena got over their mourning they went to check up on their parents. They found Manny and Zoe talking.

"How dare you! Flirt with some pretty little dancer!" Zoe screamed.

"I wasn't flirting! She just seemed familiar...her hair, her eyes, her smile. I swear it's like I've known her all my life."

"I see! Well maybe we shouldn't date until you figure this out!"

Suddenly a group of thieves appeared and began steal all of Manny's loot.

"Hey! That's mine!" He shouted.

But just as he ran to stop them, one thief snatched a satchel of jewels off Zoe's belt.

"Stop!" Zoe screamed. "Manny! Get my bag back!"

He tried to get her bag back but this thief knew karate. Manny was mercilessly kicked, punched, and slapped.

"Ooh! That's gonna hurt in the morning." Emilio said.

The thief gave him one last kick and tried to run off, but Manny tackled her.

"You?!" He gasped.

It was Frida, she kicked him off and disappeared into the night.

"This isn't over." He said wiping the blood from his lip.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 Erased and forgotten part 4

"Oh great!" Emilio said. "Just what we need. Is everyone in this world a thief."

"We better follow Dad." Lorena suggested.

"You're not going anywhere!" It was one of the guards.

...

Raphael smiled as he counted the jewels in Zoe's satchel.

"Well done Frida." He said. "For this you get to stay another day."

"Just one day? That should be enough for more than that."

"Well then I guess you'll have to steal more if you want to stay longer."

"But I don't want to steal! It's getting too risky! All the criminals I steal from are getting more dangerous!"

"You didn't seem to have that problem when you robbed me !"

"I was five years old and it was just a few coins! I was starving."

"Don't care! Now leave."

She left his room and went for a walk through town. Then she felt an arm grab her. It was Manny.

"You again?!" She grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Then she ran away.

"Get back here, you!"

He ran after her, luckily he was faster than she was. He jumped and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you give me back my jewels!"

"I'm sorry but I need them more than you do." She said. She kicked him off.

"Besides I've seen your stash, you have more money and jewels than you need."

"For your information those jewels weren't mine!" Manny said. "They belonged to someone very speci-"

"The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?" She said.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Wow! You have terrible taste in women."

"My love life is none of your business."

"That's what you call it?"

"Look! Just help me get the jewels back."

That's when something glittering caught his eye. Hanging around her neck was a sliver chain and hanging from it was a sliver ring with a blue diamond.

"My mother's ring!" He gasped. "How did you get it?"

"I've always had it. For as long as I can remember. It's my good luck charm."

"No it's my mother's wedding ring! I thought it was destroyed! The day my...my...my family died."

"You lost your family?"

"Yeah my parents and my grandpa died when I was five...I was all alone."

"My parents died when I was five." She said. "One day I got hungry and I stole some coins from Raphael to get food. But he caught me! Instead of turning me over to the authorities he made me work as a performer and a thief."

"So that's why you steal because if you don't-"

"Then I don't have any where else to go."

"Oh. I see."

She took the chain off and unhooked the ring.

"Here." She said. "I hate to part with it but if it really was your mother's then take it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Probably doesn't even fit me."

She slid the ring on her finger to prove her point but to her surprise and Manny's it was a perfect fit. A vision flashed in front of them. It was two teenagers a boy and a girl, age seventeen.

"Frida, will you marry me?"

"What do you think? Of course I'll marry you!"

They both blinked in shock as it faded.

"What?!" Manny gasped.

"Huh?" Frida cried.

"Did you-" He started.

"See that?" She finished.

She took the ring off her finger and put it in his hand.

"Um...give it to your girlfriend in the future." She said running back to where she lived.

Manny grasped the ring and began to think of his mother, then his father, grandfather, and finally Frida.

"Am I losing my mind?"

...

Emilio and Lorena sat in their cells waiting for what fate had in store for them. Emilio pulled out his Dad's wallet, he and Lorena looked inside of it. There was a picture of Manny, Frida, and the triplets as babies in it. They started to cry as they looked at it.

"What have I done?" Emilio said. "We were all so happy and everything was perfect and I ruined it."

"Don't give up Emilio." Lorena said.

"It's no use. We're trapped."

She looked over and noticed a box with their belts in it. She reached through the bars and managed to grab hers. Using her powers she broke down the door. Emilio put his on and the two of them ran as fast as he could. They were half way to freedom when Lorena suddenly fell. Emilio gasped in horror as her body became see through.

"Lorena!"

"Go Emilio! Leave me!"

"I won't!"

"You have to! It's too late for me!" She said becoming more clear. "Find Mom and Dad...Get them together...I believe in you Emilio...I...believe-"

Then she was gone.

"Nooo!" He shouted.

...

"I can't believe! You failed to get my jewels back!" Zoe shrieked. "You are worthless!"

"Hey if you want them back! Get them by yourself."

"And this ring?!" She said clutching it. "You want me to wear this?! It's blue! I hate blue!"

"It was my mother's."

"Eww! So it's already been used?! Yuck!" She threw it to the ground. "You are so cheap!"

"Cheap?! I'll tell you what's cheap! Dealing with a bitch like you!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me." He plucked the ring from the ground. "We're through!"

"You don't dump me!"

"Just did." He said walking away. "And by the way...I never liked the smell of strawberries! So that stuff you're always wearing makes me sick!"

Zoe screamed and flew off in rage.

"Wow! You told her off." Frida said.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just enough."

"Manny! Frida!" Emilio called. "Listen to me! I don't have much time! You two have to kiss!"

"What?!" Manny said.

"Excuse me?" Frida said.

"Look! You two love each other!" Emilo said.

"No we don't!" Frida said.

"I hardly know this girl." Manny said. "And she's not even my type."

"I'm not?"

"DAD! You two were meant to be together! Why are you so clueless?!"

"What did you call me?" Manny asked.

Emilio realized he had just called Manny, Dad. After an akward silence, he decided to just come out with it.

"You two are married! And I'm your son! And you also have another son and a daughter. We're triplets!"

Manny and Frida looked at him like he was insane.

"Okay! You're crazy!" Manny said.

"You have to believe me. Because if you don't-"

"There he is!"

The cloaked figure and the guards quickly captured Emilio and took his belt.

"No! Let me go!" Emilo kicked and screamed as he was dragged away. He looked at Manny and Frida tearfully. "Mom! Dad! I'm am your son! He tricked me into messing up our lives! We were happy!"

They just looked at him with disbelief as he was dragged away. Emilo began to cry like a little kid.

"Don't let them take me! Mom! Dad! Please! I love you! Don't let them take me! Mama! Papa!"

When they were gone, Manny noticed Emilio had dropped a wallet. He picked it up and looked inside. He and Frida gazed at the picture, they also noticed a note in the pocket.

My wife Frida and my triplet children

Emilo, Lorena, and Antonio.

The loves of my life and

what keeps me fighting.

Sign Manny.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 Erased and forgotten part 5

The guards clamped chains and shackles around Emilio. The cloaked figure approached him.

"You were so close." He said. "But you failed. And when midnight comes tonight you'll be gone."

Emilio sighed and tears filled his eyes. He had messed up big time, he missed his life. His parents, his siblings, everything. He started to cry bitterly.

"You know what." He said grabbing an axe. "I'll finish you myself."

He raised the axe over Emilio's neck ready to strike when the roar of El tigre was heard. El tigre dropped from the ground along with Frida. Manny yanked the axe away from the figure and picked the lock on the chains. Then Emilio spun his belt and turned into Sonic tigre. The three of them fought the guards that came after them.

Manny punched and scratched some of them and gave one of them a body slam. Frida unleashed her karate moves and took out every guard that came near her. As for Emilio he flipped each one over and flung them into a dumpster. The cloaked figure tried to make a run for it but Emilio tackled him and ripped off the cloak.

The figure was revealed to be a disfigured man with half his face burned off while the rest of his body was metal.

"What the? Who are you?" Emilio asked.

"Don't you recognize me kid. I'm Ricardo."

"You're the jerk who held me and my family hostage."

"Yeah and your father left me in that fire to have half my face burnt."

He grabbed Emilio and started to strangle him with his metal arms. Emilio gasped for air as the arms cut off his breathing.

"I'm going to kill you! Like your father killed mine!"

Thinking fast Manny pulled an electric wire and tossed it to Emilio.

"Not this time!" Emilio said.

He plugged the wire into his arm and he lit up like a Christmas tree. Then in one huge explosion he was shocked off him. Manny and Frida went to help him up.

"Wow! You nailed him." Manny said.

"You...you came back." He said. "What changed your mind?"

"You dropped this." Manny said showing him the wallet.

"Is that us?" Frida asked pointing to the picture.

"Yeah." Emilio said. "We were all so happy and then I made the mistake of wishing it away."

"So I have a wife and a son." Manny said.

"Shocking isn't it?" Frida said.

Suddenly the clock chimed. It was midnight.

"Times up!" Ricardo said just before he dropped dead.

Emilio's body became transparent.

"What's happening to you?" Frida asked.

"I'm disappearing." He said.

Manny reached out to touch him but he's hand went right through him. Tears filled Frida's eyes.

"There must be something we can do." Manny said.

"There is."

He took Manny's hand and put it in Frida's.

"Be together." He said. "Mom. Dad. I'm sorry, for everything. I was a brat and you guys were just trying to help...I love you."

"And we love you too." Frida said.

"Then promise me one thing. That you'll love each other always." He said. "Because family means everything."

Manny and Frida looked at each other. He took her face in his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then he brushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Finally." Emilio said as he disappeared completely.

All that remained was Frida and Manny kissing. Suddenly they both had a vision of their old lives. When they first met, their adventures, their first kiss, when they started dating, high school, graduation, Manny's proposal, their wedding, when the triplets were born. It all came back. They parted and looked at each other awestruck. Then Frida started to cry.

"Manny! I remember you." She sobbed.

"I remember you too." He said hugging her as he started to cry too. "I remember you! And I love you! I love you so much!"

Suddenly wind currents filled the room. Manny, Frida, and the guards looked up in amazement. The building started to collapse, the guards ran out trying to save themselves while Manny and Frida shielded each other from the rumble. In a flash everything and everyone vanished without a trace, it was all gone.

...

When Emilio woke up he was in bed. He looked around and he saw he was back in his room. He was home, it had worked.

"Mom! Dad!"

He said running out of his room and down the hall.

"Mama! Papa!"

He ran into their bedroom and jumped on their bed.

"Mom! Dad! I missed you guys so much!"

He hugged and kissed them.

"Missed us?" Frida said waking up.

"Where did we go?" Manny said yawning.

"Mami! Papi! I'm sorry I was such a bad boy and I'm sorry I ran away."

"You ran away?" Manny said.

"I was going to and I was going to steal this." He said giving Manny back his wallet. "I'm sorry Dad. I don't hate you I love you."

"I love you too."

"What's going on?" Lorena asked sleepily.

"It's 4 in the morning!" Antonio said. "I'm an evil genius! I need my sleep!"

"Lorena! Antonio!" Emilio said.

He hugged them both without warning.

"Alright. What did you do this time?" Lorena said.

"It's too early for this!" Antonio said.

"Well since were all awake, how about some breakfast?" Manny suggested.

And with that the five of them went downstairs for a breakfast of churros and horchata.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The Mix up

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad. Come on Delgado." Emilio said as he left for school.

"Hang on Emilio after school your grandpa's coming over to move some old things out of the attic, I need you, Lorena, and Antonio to help him." Manny said.

"Why?"

"Because with his old age he'll need help."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because your mother and I have plans."

"Like what?"

"We're going to the movies."

"I wanna go."

"Son it's a romantic movie."

"But you don't like romantic movies."

"I know but I love what your mother and I do during those movies."

"Ewwww! Dad!"

"Hey, you asked."

He ran out of the house with Delgado following. After school the grandparents came over.

"I don't see why you're father wanted you to help." Rodolfo said. "I maybe old but I'm still strong. Ow! My hip!"

"Rodolfo you're old! You can't lift things as much as you used to." Maria called. "I made cookies. Do you want some?"

"Yeah." Emilio said.

"Thanks Grandmami." Lorena said.

They ate the cookies and went up into the attic to help. The attic was filled with different stuff. Some were old furniture, boxes, and artifacts. There was also an old tv and VHS player. The boxes had clothes and old pictures.

"Hey! I found an old tape." Antonio said.

"Antonio, Lorena, and Emilio the first year." Lorena read.

They put it in the tv. On screen was a teenage Frida in bed with a swollen stomach and a teenage Manny was gripping her hand.

"Okay, you're doing great honey." Manny said.

"Look it's Mom in the hospital." Lorena said.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Frida screamed.

"She's giving birth!" Emilio cried. He covered his eyes.

"Push! Push!" Manny said.

They closed their eyes until they heard crying.

"It's a boy!" They heard the doctor announce.

"Great." They heard Manny said.

"Wait. There's another baby!"

They heard Frida scream again followed by the cries of another baby.

"You have a daughter!"

"Really?" Manny said.

"There's one more baby." The doctor said.

"Oh God! This hurts!" Frida screamed.

She screamed to the top of her lungs.

The Cameron zoomed in on Manny.

"Dad! Get that camera out of my face." Manny said.

"Give me that remote!" Antonio said. "Fast forward! Fast forward!"

The scene changed to a few days later. Manny and Frida are rocking three babies, two boys and a girl. All three of them wore diapers and baby booties. One baby wore green booties, one wore pink booties, and one wore blue booties. (BTW That would be so cute.)

"They're so cute." Frida said. "But I really wish they would sleep."

"Or change their own diapers." Manny said. "Frida do we have to let them wear those booties?"

"Yes they're adorable."

"Lorena I get but the boys. I think it's too girly."

"They're not girly they're cute and they're staying."

He sighed and went into the bathroom.

"Yes! Frida! I'm finally starting to grow a mustache."

But the baby boy with green booties grabbed the mustache and pulled it off.

"Oh come on yeouuuuuuch!"

"Honey can you feed the boys while I put Lorena down for a nap?" Frida said.

"Yeah." Manny walked into the nursery. "No sons of mine are wearing girly booties."

He took them off and went to get a bottle. Once it was heated he went to feed them, he checked for their hospital bracelets but they were gone.

"Frida where are the kids bracelets?"

"I threw them out."

"How do I tell them apart?"

"Emilio is wearing the blue booties and Antonio is wearing the green booties."

Manny looked at the two babies nervously.

"Oh no!" He said. "Aw man! Frida is gonna kill me. Okay boys I need you to give me a sign. Which is which?"

The two babies just looked at him.

"Come on give me something."

One of the babies threw a rattle at his head. They both started to laugh.

"Okay I guess you're Antonio."

"Oh my God!" Emilio gasped. "Dad mixed us up!"

"How could he do that?" Antonio said. "Do you know what this mean?"

"Yeah, we have no idea who really are."

"This is bad...oh my God! I just realized something terrible."

"We may go through life never knowing our identies?"

"No. I might be...good."

"Come on guys this doesn't define who you are." Lorena said.

"Easy for you to say." Antonio said. "There's no way Dad could've mixed you up."

"So are you me or am I you?" Emilio asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey, kids we're home." Manny said.

They ran out the attic toward him.

"How could you switch us?!" Emilio cried.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You switching us when we were babies." Antonio said.

"Manny what are they talking about?" Frida asked.

"Uh nothing, kids can I talk to you for a minute?" He shoved them into another room. He closed the door and make sure no one could hear him. "How do you know about it?"

"We saw it on video." Emilio said.

"Man! I told Dad putting cameras everywhere was a bad idea. Look, guys I may have been tiered but believe me you two are not mixed up I knew which was which."

"Dad, you guessed by one of us throwing a rattle." Emilio said.

"Alright, alright. Look, I'm sure I can find a way to identify you. But please don't tell your mother."

"Don't tell me what?"

"Um...nothing dear."

"Manny are you hiding something?"

"No."

"Hmmm..."

...

For the next few days Emilio and Antonio's schedules were out of wack. They were going to different classes, eating different lunches, and hanging out with different people.

"Let me get this straight." Maya said. "You could be Emilio and Emilio could be you?"

"Yeah." Antonio said.

"So why are you hanging out with me?"

"Because that's what my brother does."

"Where is he?" She said.

"In here." Said a voice from a locker.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked.

"Well I tried hanging out with Antonio's friends but they said I wasn't evil enough and they stuffed me in here."

"Guys! One little mix up does not define you." She said opening the locker. "Emilio you're still my best friend and the undecided Sonic tigre and Antonio you're still the super villain Lighting Ocelot."

"But we feel...undefined." Antonio said.

"The positive side is at least I can finally decide what I really wanna do." Emilio said.

"Really? So you want to be a villain?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"No...yes...maybe I don't know."

"See my point?"

When the boys came home they sunk to their chairs and hung their heads. Frida noticed this and managed to get the truth out of them.

"HE WHAT!"

Then as if on cue Manny walked in.

"Hey Frida."

"You mixed up our children." She said angrily.

"No! Of course not! Just a little."

"You switched my babies and you didn't tell me about it for thirteen years?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had just had the kids, you were hormonal."

She grabbed his neck and started to ring it out.

"You kept a secret like this from me for this long! Does the trust and honesty of marriage mean nothing to you?!"

"I'm really sorry. Honey, Dear, love of my life, woman who I serve."

"They're your own flesh and blood! How could you mix them up?"

"They were identical baby boys I couldn't tell them apart except for their eyes...that's it. The eyes! Quick get that tape."

The tape was placed in the TV, fast forwarded to the moment when Manny took off the booties.

"Okay, Emilio has brown eyes and Antonio has red eyes. So we just look at which babies have the right eyes."

He paused it, the baby who had thrown the rattle had red eyes while the other had brown eyes.

"Looks like I guessed right." He said.

"Thank God." Antonio said. "I thought there was a chance I would end up being hero."

"So is everything cool now?" Manny asked.

"Well I won't kill you but you and I are going to have a little talk...alone."

"Oh boy."


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: How far a parent will go

"Get out!" Zoe shouted.

"Fine! But let me see Maya." Django said.

"Like Hell I will!" She said. "You're not going anywhere near her!"

"I have a right! She's my flesh and blood!"

"You don't have flesh and blood!"

"Well then...she has my bones!"

"I'm not letting you hurt her like you hurt me."

"How many times do we have go over this?! I was jumped that night!"

"That's not it!" She said. "You were always gambling and chasing after other women."

She slammed the door and locked it.

"You can't keep her from me forever!" He shouted. "She's my daughter too!"

A couple days later Emilio and Maya were walking back from school.

"So Maya what was your grade on the test?" Emilio asked.

"D+." She said.

"Better than mine."

"Stupid woman!" They heard a man scream. It came from Maya's house. They saw a man dressed in leather dragging Zoe by the arm into the house.

"I'm sorry Bryan! I'm sorry!" Zoe cried.

"Get in there and get me a beer!" He ordered.

Zoe rushed inside unaware of the two children watching. Maya froze in her tracks, she started to shake while her body lost it's color. The man called Bryan looked at Maya and smiled.

"Well if isn't my little girl Maya." He said. He took her by the arm and glared at Emilio. "Scram kid!"

He walked inside the house taking Maya with him. The door closed and locked. Emilio spun his belt and using his powers, he climbed up the wall and spied on them through the window. Maya sat there unable to move. Bryan came over drinking a beer with Zoe cowering behind him.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I came as fast as I could." She said stuttering.

"Get me another!"

"I think one is enough."

"Shut up!" He said slapping her to the ground. She got up and went in the other room to get a beer. Bryan took another sip and walked over to Maya. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

Maya could hardly speak, she was so scared. Bryan stood her up and started to look at her in a strange way. A way that made Maya tremble. He started to run his hands through herhair, as he did this he put his hand up the back of her shirt. Emilio stuck his hand through the window, grabbed a bucket, and flung it at Bryan's head, knocking him out. Maya ran to the window.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Who is this guy?"

"My Mom's ex boyfriend." She said. "Emilio I can't stay here! You gotta help me."

"Alright calm down!" He said. "Should we tell the police?"

"No! They're no help!"

"But my grandpa's the chief."

"Trust me the police has never been any help to my family."

'Okay um...maybe you can stay with a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"You'll love him."

(Knock-knock! )

Django answered the door.

"Hey Uncle Django." Emilio said. "My friend Maya needs a place to stay, can you help us?"

Django looked at Maya and smiled.

"Sure."

"Wait! I don't this guy." Maya said.

"Don't worry it's just for a little while. You trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll come visit you every night until further notice."

He left after that while Django went to set up the guest room.

"So? How's your mother?" He asked.

"Fine...hey how do you know my mother?"

"We used to date."

"Were you close?"

"Yes we were, very close."

She brushed her hair out of her face revealing her eye.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"A fire was started and it burnt part if my face when I was a baby."

"Really?" He said. "You got a father?"

"There was one, he left before I was born." She said. "I don't think he knew about me."

"He didn't." Django mumbled. "And he's sorry he wasn't there."

He left so she could change into her pajamas. He came back later to find her in bed reading.

"So what's it like to be born dead?" She asked.

"Hard to explain." He said.

"Are you immortal?"

"Kind of. We can be turned into dust."

"Weird."

"Why did you run away?" Her asked. She looked at him nervously.

"To get away."

"From who? Your mother?"

"No! Bryan."

"Who's he?"

"Her ex boyfriend who hits her."

"Hits her? What else does he do?"

"He yells and drinks."

"Does he ever hit you?"

"Sometimes...other times he'll touch me."

"Touch you? In what way?"

She didn't say anything she just shook and started to cry a little bit. That was all he needed to see before realizing what was happening to his child.

"Maya I promise I'm going to make sure that man never hurts you or your mother again."

She pulled the blanket over herself and fell asleep. Django carefully closed the door.

"Daddy promises." He said.

Django went to Zoe's house the next day.

"Zoe! We need talk." He said.

"Not now! Maya's gone." She said. "I have to find her!"

"Don't worry. She's with me."

"What? You took her?!"

"No! She ran away!"

"Where is she?"

"Not telling until we talk."

"I could have arrested for kidnapping."

"She's my daughter! And she ran away and willingly wanted to stay." He said.

"Fine we'll talk."

"Good. I know about Bryan." He said. "Maya told me everything. Why are you dating this creep? He abuses you and molested Maya."

"I don't want to be with him but he just won't leave us alone."

"Call the police!"

"So I can be arrested too?"

"Well I'm not going to let my daughter be abused. Where is he?"

"What are you going to do? You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"To protect Maya? I'll kill him if I have to."

He burst into her house. Bryan gaped at the skeleton man in front of him. He stood up and faced him.

"Who are you?"

"Get out!" He said. "Get out of this house! Stay away from Zoe and Maya! Don't ever come near them again."

He pulled out a gun and shot at him. In response Django grabbed his arm and broke it. Bryan cried out in pain, he laid on the floor screaming until the throbbing stopped. He got up and ran away. After that the two of them drove to Django's house where Maya was waiting. As they were leaving Django handed Zoe a small box.

"Gifts I made in prison." He whispered.

Zoe drove home and opened the box. Inside was a black ring with a ruby and a purple and black rattle. Zoe sighed as she looked at the gifts. She put them back in the box and sat Maya down.

"Honey we need to talk about your father."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the very long delay I've been very dizzy. Anyway this is an idea a fan suggested so I give him credit.**

Episode 15: New power

El Oso was robbing the bank again as usual but this time he was stopped by Sonic Tigre. Who like his father and grandfather before him, would have no trouble beating him.

"El Oso drop those bags." Emilio said.

"Well man! I've been looking forward to meeting you." He said. "I've been getting my butt kicked by your old man now that he's not a pipsqueak anymore. But you should be easy."

One minute later...

"Here you go officers." He said.

"Oh come on man!" El Oso shouted. "Why does every Rivera always kick my butt?"

"Come along El Oso." Emiliano said.

"That's my boy." Manny said proudly. "Need any help Emiliano?"

"I thought I told you to call me sir."

"Yes sir! Sorry sir."

"Papa." Frida said.

"Alright, alright. Here shake?" Emiliano said offering his hand to Manny.

"Yes sir." Emiliano gripped it tightly while squeezing as hard as he could. "Okay I'm losing feeling...does anyone else see a bright light?...Grandpapi is that you?" Then he blacked out.

"Daddy!" Frida scolded. Emiliano released him and took El Oso downtown. "Manny are you okay?"

"My hand's not broken this time I think he's finally warming up to me." Manny said weakly.

"Come on Dear. Let's get you home." Frida said helping him up. "Don't take it personal Manny. Papa probably would have hated any man I married."

"Mom why does Grandpapi hate Dad?" Emilio said.

"So many reasons."

"Hey can I go to the arcade?"

"Alright but be home before dark."

"I will!"

"And your brother and sister have to go with you."

"What! But you never had to go to the arcade with your sisters."

"That's because my sisters were jerks and I had your father to protect me."

"I don't need protection. I'm Sonic tigre."

"And I'm your mother." She said giving him a stern look.

"Okay."

...

"Yes! High score!" Antonio said.

"You cheated!" Emilio said.

"You have no proof."

"Hey where's Lorena?"

"Playing the dance game."

"What is it with chicks and those dance video games?"

"No idea." They went to play another game. Outside a kid on roller skates with a whip pulled over. Walked inside, gaining attention from everyone in the arcade. Girls screamed and fawned over him while boys looked at him speechless. "Who's that guy?" Antonio asked unamused.

"Johnny Chase." A nerd said. "A new super villain and the fastest guy in Miracle City."

He went to start a game, everyone offered him their coins.

"The guy's a total poser." Emilio said.

"Agreed." Antonio said.

Johnny when was finished with his game he walked over to the game Emilio was playing.

"Hey kid! Move!"

"No! I was here first." Emilio said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Now scram!"

He pulled out his whip which was deep crimson red. Emilio swallowed hard at it. "See this? It was a gift from my uncle. Sliver Wolf."

"Yeah? Well see this?" He spun his belt and activated his powers.

"Oh! I know you." He said. "You're Sonic tigre. The little tiger boy."

"Hey! I'm a lot stronger and faster than you think."

"Stronger maybe but not faster."

"Wanna bet?"

"Emilio. No!" Lorena said. "Don't sink to his level."

"And who are you?" Johnny asked seeming interested.

"I'm Lorena and frankly I don't like guys who bully my brother."

"Really? Too bad. Because I think you're cute."

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Emilio said.

"Yeah she doesn't date posers." Antonio said.

"I'm no poser. I really am the fastest the kid in Miracle City."

"I doubt it." Emilio said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He said. "Once around town at noon."

...

"Feeling better?" Frida asked.

"Yeah." Manny said. "But my lips are still numb."

Frida smiled and sat on him. "Well let me make them feel better."

But then the kids came in.

"Emilio you can't run around Miracle City you'll hurt yourself." Lorena said.

"I'm sorry but that guy needs to be put in his place." Emilio said.

"What's going on?" Manny asked.

"Emilio challenged Johnny Chase to a race." Lorena asked.

"Who's Johnny Chase?"

"Some jerk who thinks he's better than everyone because he's super fast and Sliver Wolf's nephew."

Manny broke his cup by gripping it. "Who is his uncle?"

"Sliver Wolf. Why? Do you know him?"

Manny clentched his fists. "No!" Frida said. "Yes...sort of."

"Who is he?"

"He's my ex boyfriend." Frida sighed. "I had a crush on him in middle school but he turned out to be the Titan in disguise."

"So what's the problem?"

"In high school I dated him."

"I was dating Zoe at the time." Manny said.

"But he turned out to be a big mistake."

"So you broke up with him?" Lorena said.

"Not exactly." Frida said looking at Manny who blushed. "You're father hit him with a car in jealous rage."

"You ran him over?!" Lorena gasped.

"No he picked up a car and threw it at him."

"Really?" Emilio said. "Cool! Can I hit Johnny with a car?"

"No." Frida said. "And Manny shouldn't have either."

"Hey! I saw the way he was trying to kiss you I knew where he was going!"

"The point is. We're done! Over! Finito!" Frida said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Manny said. "So when's this race?"

"Noon."

"Good I'm watching."

"Manny. He'll hurt himself." Frida said.

"No he won't. He's a Rivera."

The next day at noon everyone gathered to watch the race. Some were kids and some where adults. Johnny and Emilio were at the starting line stretching. His family sat in the audience watching them. A motorcycle pulled over, getting off was Sliver Wolf now a grown men. All the grown women scream with excitement. He looked over at Frida and sat next to her.

"Frida." He said. "Is it really you? You are more beautiful than ever. I have missed you."

"Uh...well that's very flattering but-" Frida said.

"Back off buddy! She's with me!" Manny said.

"Sliver Wolf you remember Manny, right?"

"Rivera? How could I forget? He threw a car at me!"

"You deserved it."

"Manny please." Frida said.

"So you brought your little friend?"

"Well actually he's not just my friend." Frida said. "He's my husband."

"Husband?"

"Yes I married him."

"You mean I lost you...to him?" He said shocked. "You must be joking."

"No I'm not."

"Now would you be so kind as to GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH A TRUCK!"

Sliver Wolf quickly walked away. "We will meet again my beloved."

Frida rolled her eyes.

"Alright everyone!" The referee said. "To your mark, get set, go!"

Emilio and Johnny took of running. The people cheered as they ran, the two of them ran through town, uphill, and across the street. Emilio started to pass Johnny.

"I don't think so!" Johnny pressed a button on his watch and rollerskates came out of his shoes.

"That's cheating!" Emilio said.

"Who cares?!" He took off at great speed leaving Emilio in the dirt. Emilio picked himself up and spun his belt. He brushed his foot on the ground and ran. Suddenly out of no where he started running at super speed. He passed Johnny, ran up and down the volcanoe, all the way to calavera and back to the finish cheered and clapped.

"Emilio Rivera wins!" The referee announced.

"I lost? No! I never lose!"

"Well you did this time." Emilio said.

"This isn't over! I'll be back and I'll beat you!" He rode off on his skates defeated followed by Sliver Wolf on his motorcycle.

"That was awesome!" Antonio said. "I've never seen you run that fast before."

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Manny asked.

"I don't know."

"Looks like you have a new power."

"New power? Sweet! I'm gonna try it out."

"Hold it! Trying a new power without learning about it is risky." Manny warned. "I think we should talk to your grandfather before we do anything else."


	16. Chapter 16

**This the voice cast for the characters and future characters of the series. I also did one for secretly heroes.**

 **Emilio and Antonio Rivera - Alanna Ubach**

 **Lorena Rivera and Crystal Garcia - Tara Strong**

 **Manny Rivera - Chris Pine**

 **Frida Rivera (Suarez) - Anne Hathaway**

 **Maya Aves - Grey Deluise**

 **Django of the Dead - Johnny Depp**

 **Zoe Aves - Helena Bohem Carter**

 **Mario - Kath Soucie**

 **Johnny Chase - Danny Cooskey**

 **Ricardo - Tim Curry**

 **Eva - Candi Milo**


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 16: A huanting part 1

It was a dark and rainy night. Thunder clapped and lighting struck. Emilio was up in his room reading when suddenly he started hearing voices. Whispering coming from the wall. "Hello?" He put his ear to the wall and listened carefully. "Suddenly a metal hand came out of the wall and grabbed him. "Ahhh!"

"Revenge!" He heard a voice scream.

He bit the hand and ran out of his room. "Mom!"

"What? What is it?"

"Hand! In the wall!"

"Oh no! Did your father lose his temper and punch the wall again?"

"No! A hand came out of the wall and grabbed me." He said. "It was screaming revenge."

She went into his bedroom to check. "There's nothing there."

"Mom you have to believe me! The wall it had hands and it was whispering."

She put her ear to the wall. "I don't hear anything. That's it no more churros and chocolate before bed."

"But Mom."

She went downstairs and started to wash the dishes when she heard a clancking noise. She turned around. "Oh my gosh!" The dishes on the shelf were flying around. "Manny!"

"What? What's wrong?" He ran into the kitchen. "What the?!"

"It's attack of the killer plates." Antonio said. "Can I smash them?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Manny said.

"Yes! Sweet destruction!" He spun his belt and began attacking the plates.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Frida asked.

"I don't know." Manny answered.

But the dishes turned the tables on Antonio and began dunking him in the sink. "Hey! Stop it!"

"What's going on?" Lorena said.

"Aye chihuahua!" Emilio shouted.

Manny spun his belt and went to save his son but was the dishes just shoved him into the broom closet. "Hey! This is not funny!"

Frida grabbed a broom and began smashing one dish after another until all at once they stopped.

"What's was that?" Lorena asked.

"I have no idea but it would be really great if it didn't happen again." Manny said coming out of the closet.

"I think we should spend the night at my parents." Frida said.

"No! You're dad always gives me a death glare."

"It's just for one night."

They packed their bags and got ready to leave but at the door was a man and a short woman.

"Who the heck are you?" Manny asked.

"Manny Rivera?" The man said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember me? Ernesto? You stayed at my motel."

"Oh no! Not you two again." He said. "Whatever voodoo stuff, you and your crazy mother brought I don't wanna be apart of it."

"Show some respect!" Ernesto's mother said. "We're here to save your sorry butt."

"From what?"

"I don't know but sense an evil presence in this house and if you all run away it will only follow you." She entered the house. "May I speak with you and your wife? Ernesto watch the children."

The three of them went into another room. She had Manny and Frida sit down, then she pulled out a ouji board.

"What's going on?" Frida asked.

"You and your family have been experiencing a huanting."

"But why?"

"This board should help us figure it out." She placed the object with the hole in it on the board. They watched as it automatically began to spell out something.

"Manny Rivera." She read. "I am an old friend. You took something from me. Now I'm going to take your family."

"Over my dead body!" He shouted.

"What do we do?" Frida said.

"Stay calm." She said. "We need to preform an expeltion but not now. He's too strong, it would help if you told me who this spirit is."

"Well he seems to know you Manny. An old enemy?"

"I don't know. It could be Sinestro and Dr. Whatever but they're alive."

"Think it might be Sartana or Che?"

"They're dead but why would they haunt us?"

"Well until this spirit is vexed you and your family must be strong."

In the other room the kids were sitting with Ernesto.

"So how old are you?" Lorena asked.

"I'm forty." He answered.

"And you still live with your mom?" Emilio said.

"What a loser." Antonio said.

"Hey! I used to live in a motel which I owned until I found out it was demon possessed. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall." Lorena said.

Thunder clapped again. They looked outside to see a a strange looking tree. Then out of nowhere it came crashing through the window and grabbed Emilio. The children's screams alerted their parents and Ernesto's mother.

"Emilio!" Manny and Frida shouted. They bolted outside leaving Lorena alone. The closet door opened and a strong pull came from it.

"Mommy!" She screamed.

"Mom! Dad!" Emilio shouted as the tree started to pull him underground. "Help me! Help me!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Manny said. He spun his belt and climbed up the tree.

"Dad!"

Lorena was holding on for dear life as the closet tried to suck her up. "Ahhh! Mom!"

"Mom!" Emilio shouted.

"He's coming!" Frida cried.

"It's hurting me!"

"Manny hurry!" Frida screamed.

"Dad! Help me!"

"I got you!" Manny grabbed Emilio and pulled with all his strength. Until at last he got him out. Frida quickly ran to embrace her son protectively.

"Oh honey! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Poor Lorena's hand finally slipped and she was sucked right into the closet giving off a blast that got the family's attention.

"Where's Lorena?" Manny asked.

"She's still inside." Antonio said.

"Lorena! Lorena!" Frida screamed.

They wet back inside and began searching for her but they couldn't find her anywhere. Emilio sat in the living room shaking from his near death experience when he heard his sister.

"Mom?" He looked over at the tv. "Mom? Dad? Where am I?"

"Mom!" Emilio shouted. "Mom! Mom!"

"What is it?" Frida said.

"Lorena! She's! She's!"

"She's what?"

"Mom?"

"Lorena? Oh Lorena! Baby! Thank God!" She said relieved. "Lorena? Where are you?"

"Mom! The TV!" Emilio said pointing to it.

"Mom? I can't see you Mom!" The TV spoke. "Where are you? And where am I?"

"Lo...Lorena?" Frida said putting her hand to the TV. "Are you in there?"

"In where Mom? I don't know where I am."

"Oh God."


	18. Chapter 18

A haunting part 2

"It would seem that whatever is haunting your house had a personal vendetta against you Mr. Rivera." Ernesto's mother said. "And it plans to seek it's revenge by taking your children. It's already taken your daughter and it's holding her in a state of limbo."

"What do we do?" Frida asked

"Stay with your two remaining children. This spirit already has one of them but he won't be satisfied until it gets all three and if it does then it will leave."

"But how do we get Lorena back?" Manny said.

"I don't know yet but don't worry I'll think of something but until then do exactly as I say. Don't leave your children alone no matter what happens don't leave them alone and don't let anyone in this house."

A day passed and still no progress. Manny and Frida didn't leave the boys alone for anything. The also left the TV on so they could be sure Lorena was okay.

Knock-knock!

"Honey wait here with the boys." Manny said. He went to answer the door, it was a tall man dressed in a suit. He looked like a business man.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sorry buddy but I'm not interested in whatever you wanna sell me."

"Oh no! I'm just a new neighbor who wants to introduce himself."

"Well it's nice to meet you but now is not a good time. Also isn't it a little late?"

"Oh but I insist."

"Sorry not tonight."

But that's very unneighborly."

"I don't care! Now is not a good time now beat it man!"

Manny tried to close the door but he stopped him. "You always were a little brat Manny!" The man said. "You're a grown man now but no matter how old you are you'll always be the miserable little runt who ruined my life!"

"Get away from my house! Now!" He pushed the man away from the door but he grabbed Manny and pulled him outside with him. He started to choke him, it looked like he was going to kill him then he looked at him as if he had another idea.

Manny suddenly felt like something was entering his body, he shook and struggled to get it out but it was no use. His eyes turned dark red and he stood up.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" The man said.

"Get lost pal!" The spirit said from Manny's mouth. "I'm done with you."

The man ran away as Manny went inside the house.

"Who was that?" Frida asked.

"No one important." He said. "Where are the children?"

"They're with Ernesto." She noticed that he was looking at her strangely. His eyes were moving up and down examine her body. "Is everything alright? You seem off."

"Never felt better." He grabbed her arm, his grip was tight.

"Um Manny, can you loosen up?"

"Can I talk with the boys alone?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She struggled to free her arm but he was too strong. "Can you please let go? You're hurting me."

"Please? My you've become very well mannered haven't you?"

"Wha...what are you talking about?"

"If I remember correctly you were quite the loud mouth."

"Loud mouth? Excuse me?"

"Back when you were just a little girl but now you're a young woman and pretty one at that."

"Manny! Stop it! What are you doing?" She looked at his eyes and gasped when she saw how dark they were. "Manny, there's something wrong! What happened to you when you went out there?"

"Mom? Dad? You okay?" Emilio asked.

"Boys! Don't come in here! Find a closet and lock yourselves inside!" Frida said.

"Stupid woman!" He tackled her to the ground and held her there. "I wonder what Manny does to a woman who looks like you!"

"No! You're not my husband! Get off me!"

Frida kicked and smacked at him but his hold on her didn't ease up. He grabbed her by the throat but didn't choke her instead he used his other hand to try to open her shirt. Frida screamed when she realized what he was going to do to her.

"No! Don't! Please! Stop!"

"It won't hurt that bad if you stop struggling."

"Manny! No! Don't let him do this to me!" He squeezed her throat tighter. "Please! I love you!"

Manny blinked and his eyes turned back to brown. He quickly removed his hand from her neck. "Fr...Frida?"

"Manny?"

He got off of her and backed against the wall.

"Oh God! Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Frida asked.

"Get out of me! Get out!" He dropped to the floor shaking.

"What is it? Manny what's the matter?"

Manny coughed and hacked until a red mist flew out of his mouth and out the window.

"Are you alright?" Frida asked hugging him.

"I think so. Did I hurt you?"

"No. No you stopped him before he could."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're safe. What was that thing?"

"Someone who knows you and me pretty well and apparently he can posses anyone."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"What happened?" Ernesto asked.

"Manny was briefly possessed." His mother said. "But luckily he was able to fight it off before it could do any real damage."

"It's never gonna give up is it?" Manny asked.

"Not without a fight. After doing some research I've learned the only way to get your daughter back is to go in there and bring her back. But there's a chance you might never come back."

"I don't care we'll do whatever it takes." Frida said.


	19. Chapter 19

A haunting part 3

"There's only one way to get your daughter back." Ernesto's mother said. "Someone with a rope tied tightly around them will have to go into the spirit world and get her."

"I'll do it." Emilio volunteered.

"No!" Manny and Frida screamed.

"He should go." She said.

"I will not send another one of my children in there." Manny protested.

"Well neither you or your wife can go. You two are the only ones strong enough to hold the rope."

A rope was tied around Emilio's waist, Manny, Frida, and Antonio held the other end of the rope tightly, Ernesto's mother summoned the portal.

"When you have your sister." Manny said. "Tug on the rope and we'll pull you back."

"Roger that!" Emilio said. He spun his belt and jumped into the portal. "Geronimo!"

"Please be careful Mijo." Frida called.

"Relax Frida. He'll be fine, after all he's just like me." Manny said.

"I know, that's what worries me."

"What's it like down there?" Antonio called.

"It's dark." Emilio answered. "I should've brought a flashlight. I can't even see my hand. Hellooo! Lorena! Lorena!"

After awhile everything went quiet then they felt the rope tug.

"He's got her! Pull!" Manny said.

They began to pull on the rope when suddenly it began to shake. Ernesto was cutting it.

"What are you doing?!" Manny demanded. He tackled Ernesto and saw his eyes were deep red. He began to choke Manny, Antonio ran to help him. Frida struggled to hold the rope as she felt the spiritual forces try to pull the other ends.

"No!" She shrieked. "Not my babies!" She dug the heels of her boots into the ground, Ernesto's mother grabbed her waist and pulled her. "God, give me strength!" She shouted.

In one swift move she pulled Emilio and Lorena out of the portal. "Mama?" The two children said.

"Emilio! Lorena!" She dropped the rope and hugged them. "Oh my babies! Are you alright?"

Manny managed to force Ernesto off of him and pinned him down.

"Sorry Manny but I couldn't let you win again." The evil voice called from Ernesto's mouth.

He pushed Manny off and his body transformed into someone else.

"You?!" Manny shouted horrified.

"But that's impossible!" Frida said.

There standing in front of them metal arms and all was the Titanium Titan.

"So you remember me." He laughed.

"Hard to forget the psycho who tried to kill me and the woman I love." Manny growled.

"That's him?" Emilio said.

"He sure is ugly." Antonio said.

"What have you done to Ernesto?" His mother said.

"Relax old woman, I drugged him in the other room." He said. He raised his right arm and knocked out Manny.

"Manny!" Frida screamed.

His left arm made a giant cage which he trapped Frida and the kids in. "Now which one of your precious loved ones should I kill first? Maybe I'll start with your beats.

"Don't you dare touch these children!" Frida said shielding them.

"I know, let's begin with his one true love!"

A roar was heard and claws sliced his arm. "Over my dead body!" Manny shouted.

The titan sneered at El Tigre and the two began to fight. The titan threw Manny up and smacked him to the ground.

"Just like old times!" He laughed. "I would threaten your darling Frida, you would try to rescue her, and then I would defeat you like the pathetic little boy you were."

"Yeah! But I'm not a little boy anymore!" He said punching him. The titan then back handed him into the wall. He made his arms into a hammar ready to crush the weakened man.

"Say goodbye!" He said.

"Not so fast!" Emilio shouted. "Nobody beats up my Papi! Nobody!"

"And what are you going do it about it?"

"This you ugly little troll!" He fired his chain, hooked it on a car outside, and threw it at the titan. Then he ran around the titan super fast causing a twister to lift him up. He stopped and the titan dropped. "Ha! In your face!"

The titan picked himself up and struck Emilio right across his face. Manny's eyes turned flaming green, green fire surrounded his body and he tackled the titan. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON!" He roared. He punched the titan into the dirt until his body turned to dust.

"Dad?" Emilio said.

"Yeah?"

"That was so cool."

"Are you two okay?" Frida asked.

"Yes but is that the last we'll see of him?" Manny asked Ernesto's mother.

"If I'm correct he should be arriving in Hell as we speak." She said.

"Thank God." Emilio said.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 17 Home alone part 1...

It was Christmas time again for Miracle City and for Emilio's family. He, his parents, his siblings, his grandparents paternal and maternal, his aunts, and his cousins were going on a trip to America to celebrate.

"Manny where's my bag?" Frida asked.

"In the closet." He answered. "Have you seen my razor?"

"In the bathroom."

"Mom, Dad why can't we take Delgado?" Emilio asked.

"Emilio we've been through this." Manny said. "No pets on the plane."

"But if he's left here he'll be lonely."

"He'll be fine honey. Sofia promised to keep an eye on him." Frida said.

"Not Sofia."

Ding-dong!

"I'll get it!" Lorena said rushing downstairs.

"Oh there here." Frida said. "Now Manny promise me you'll try to get along with my father."

"Hey I've been trying. The man won't give me a chance." Manny said.

"Manny I know my dad is hard on you but he must like you a little bit, after all he did come to our wedding."

"Yeah he came alright and the only reason he didn't object was because your mother had him on a leash."

"Emilio get Antonio and go meet your relatives."

"Okay." Emilio said.

"And Hijo try not to pick a fight with your cousins." Manny said.

"It's not my fault Fernando and Bernardo are so annoying."

"I know, they're just like your aunts but for your mother's sake and mine don't."

Emilio went downstairs to the front door. Lorena opened it.

"Hi grandmami, hi grandpapi." She said.

The children were hugged by their grandparents.

"Hello Lorena, Emilio, Antonio." Carmela said. "You're both getting so big."

"Lorena, you look as beautiful as your mother." Emiliano said.

"And Emilio and Antonio you look so handsome like your father." Maria said. "Speaking of which where are your parents?"

"Upstairs." Antonio said.

"Mom, Dad." Frida said coming downstairs to hug her parents.

"Hello Hija." Emiliano said.

"Hi Mom." Manny said.

"Merry Christmas my boy." Maria said hugging him.

"You too Mom. Merry Christmas Carmela."

"Merry Christmas Manny." She said warmly.

"Merry Christmas sir." Manny said to Emiliano. He gave Manny the evil eye. "Okay...hey where's Dad?"

"Unloading our bags and damaging his back." Maria sighed.

"By himself?"

"You're father still hasn't accepted that he's older now and there are some things he can't do anymore."

"I'm almost there." Rodolfo called. He was loaded with suitcases.

"Rodolfo for the last time! You're not as strong as you used to be!" Maria called back.

"I maybe old Maria, but I'm not weak!"

"Manny, could you-"

"I'm on it Mom." Manny said. "Dad drop the bags!"

"I swear that man's pride is gonna be the death of him." Maria said.

"Tell me about it." Carmela said. "Emiliano was supposed to retire five years ago."

Anita, Nikita, Nikita's husband Carlos (they remarried), and their twin sons Fernando and Bernardo arrived. Everyone got their bags together and laid out their sleeping arrangements.

"So what do you think they do in America at Christmas?" Emilio asked Antonio.

"Probably the same stuff we do." Antonio said. He loaded a bag with small green balls.

"What are those?"

"Smoke bombs, made them in science class."

"I thought Dad said you couldn't make evil experiments anymore."

"He did and he also said I couldn't draw on Uncle Carlos's face and make the dork twins wet themselves when they fall asleep but I'm doing that tonight."

"What was that?" Manny called.

"Nothing!"

"Hey what are you two deliquints up too." Fernando asked.

"Probably planning to take over the world." Bernardo said.

"Shut up Bernardo!" Antonio said.

They heard a bang outside. Looking out the window to see Django burning some garbage.

"Who's that?" Bernardo said.

"Dad's old frenemey Django." Antonio said.

"What's he doing?" Emilio said.

"Probably burning the bodies of his victims." Fernando said.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's murder. That's what grandpapi told me."

"He's helped Dad a few times."

"Only because your Dad is the only one who can kick his butt. I heard he's murdered hundreds of people and including his girlfriend who he got pregnant."

"Oh yeah." Antonio said. "And how did he do that? He's dead genius."

"I don't know. When his girlfriend found out she thought she was gonna give birth to a monster so she wanted to get an abortion. But he wanted to keep the baby, they argued, he lost his temper and he killed her."

"That is such crap." Antonio said. "There's no way a dead guy could have a kid not with a living woman."

"Kids! Dinner!" Nikita called.

Everyone went down to eat.

"So Lorena, how's being a hero?" Rodolfo asked.

"It's the greatest. Last week I threw El Oso in jail literally." She said.

"You didn't hurt self did you?" Maria asked. "You kids don't get hurt too much right? Be cause hero and villain work is so dangerous and-"

"Maria relax. At your age a panic could cause your death." Rodolfo said.

"Where's Emilio?" Manny asked.

"I'll get him." Frida said.

She went upstairs into Emilio's room.

"Quit squirming boy."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Why is your bag wiggling?"

"Umm...My socks are dancing."

"Honestly Hijo, you can do better than that." She opened the bag and Delgado popped out. "Hmm...I don't remember packing your dog."

"Please let him go Mom. He'll think we abandoned him."

"He can't come. I'm sorry."

"Then I'm not going."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't stay here."

"Yes I can. Besides I don't really wanna spend Christmas with Fernando and Bernardo anyway."

"Come on, let's go eat."

She brought him downstairs. He sat next to Fernando, he flashed a sneaky grin and poured sofa on his pants. "Oops sorry."

Emilio clenched his fists and tackled Fernando. The two boys started fighting, Manny had to pry him off.

"You freak!" Fernando said.

"Fernando are you okay?" Nikita asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Carlos asked Emilio.

"I'm so sorry." Manny said.

"Is this how you raise your kids?" Carlos said to Manny and Frida.

"It must be Manny's fault." Emiliano said.

"Dad please!" Frida said.

"Must you blame my son for everything?" Rodolfo said.

"Not my fault the people on your side of the family are destructive."

"Destructive?! Why you!" Rodolfo activated his boots, Emiliano pulled out his taser, then they started fighting.

"Rodolfo! Stop it!" Maria said.

"Emiliano! That's enough!" Carmela said.

"Manny! Do something." Frida said.

"Right!" He tried to break up the fight. "Listen guys, is this really-" Then he felt Emiliano punch him. "Alright! That's it!" He spun his belt and joined in the fight.

"Manny! No! Ugh!...Mom, Maria."

"We know." Maria said.

Frida, Maria, and Carmela walked into the smoke of the three men fighting.

"Should we call the police?" Anita asked.

"Wait for it." Lorena said.

The three women came back holding their husbands by the ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" They said.

"No more fighting!" The wives said.

"Yes Ma'am." The husbands said weakly.

Then they were realeased and Frida turned to Emilio who smiled nervously. She took him upstairs to his room. "I'm sorry Mom. But Fernando started it."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Dad did it too."

"Yes and he's going to suffer a lot more than you are." She took him to his room. "Now I don't want to hear a peep out of this room."

She closed the door and went back downstairs. Emilio crawled into bed, Delgado went to join him. "I'm gonna miss you boy." He said.


	21. Chapter 21

Home Alone part 2

Emilio sat in bed with Delgado. "Who needs em huh boy?" He said. "I wish they would just disappear."

That night when everyone fell asleep, the power went out so the alarm wouldn't wake them up. So the next morning...

"We slept in!" Manny and Frida shouted.

The relatives quickly started packing their bags and rushed outside to their cars. Then they drove to the airport and made it just in time however they forgot one thing...

"Mom?" Emilio said getting out of bed and leaving his room. "Dad? Lorena? Antonio?" No one responded, he went downstairs. "Grandmami? Grandpapi? Aunt Anita? Aunt Nikita? Uncle Carlos? Fernando? Bernardo?"

Still no answer.

"Where is everyone?" He looked everywhere but no one was in the house. "They're gone." He said. "Did they actually disappear like I wanted? Dad did say the powers of the Tigre were a lot stronger than the others. So I'm alone...which means."

He looked at Delgado deviously. "Party time." He spun his belt and climbed on the fan. "I always wanted to do this!" He turned it on to full speed and began spin super fast, he hung on tightly. "Whoo-hoo! I'm gonna puke!"

Then he lost his grip and was sent flying on to the couch. "That was awesome!" Delgado barked. "Let's just keep this between us boy, Mom would kill me and grandmami would die of shock."

Speaking of his family...

"Thank God we made it." Manny said.

"Yeah, what a relief." Frida sighed. "But I can't help but feel like we forgot something."

"What did we forget? We got all the bags."

"Did you lock up?"

"Yeah."

"Close the garage?"

"Yeah."

"Turn off the heating?"

"That's it! That's what I forgot to turn off the heating."

"Okay...no that's not it."

"Well what else could we have forgotten?"

3...2...1

"EMILIO!" She shrieked.

Unknown to the Riveras, Suarezs, and Emilio, Dr. Chipotle Jr and Sergio were planning to rob their house. They had robbed and looted several others on their neighborhood because the families were also away.

"There it is Sergio." Chipotle said. "The Rivera house."

"Home to that old cyote Manny and his beautiful wife Frida." Sergio said. "Why didn't she marry me?"

"Or me?"

"What does she see in that fool?"

"Not now Sergio. Let's just get in and grab the stuff."

Emilio was in the middle of eating churros and ice cream when his Delgado starting growling. "What is it?" He asked. Emilio looked out the window to see the two bandits coming. Emilio quickly hid and began turning on the lights.

"Huh?" Chipotle said.

"I thought they weren't home." Sergio said.

"They weren't or at least that's what I heard from the store clerk."

"Let's get out of here."

Emilio watched them leave, he recognized them from his Grandpapi's wanted posters.

"What did those two clowns want?" Emilio asked himself. "I got a feeling that this won't be the last of them."

...

At the American airport, Frida was having a meltdown.

"I am so horrible." Frida said. "I left my child alone...at Christmas time."

"Honey calm down." Manny said.

"What kind of mother am I?"

"Hija please, have some water." Emiliano said handing her cup.

"It'll be alright Dear." Carmela said comforting her.

"I'm a terrible mother." She said crying.

"No, Frida. No, no, no." Manny said hugging her. "You're not a terrible mother, if anything I'm a terrible father."

"I know!" She said crying harder into her husband's shirt.

"I'm sure Emilio will be fine." Rodolfo said. "Let's just not panic. After all he's just inside the house, what could happen?"

"Nothing except Sergio and Dr. Whatever." Antonio said.

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.

"It was the villain blog this morning. They're going to rob houses on our block while we're away."

Frida gasped and turned pale. "My son is home alone and possibly about to be attacked by two psycho dorks!" Then she did something no one thought she would ever do. She began to hyperventilate like crazy. After letting out one scream she fainted.

"Frida?" Manny said helping her up and gently shaking her. "She's never done this before."

"She married a Rivera Hijo, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Maria said.

"Frida, Frida, Frida." Manny called to her. "Churros."

"Where?!" She said waking up. "I need to get home! Now! Manny can you get me a ticket back to Miracle City?"

"Yeah, I'm on it."

"Daddy, I need food. Please get me some churros, chocolate, and horchata."

"Okay Hija."

"Rodolfo go with him and maybe pick up something that'll calm her down." Maria said.


	22. Chapter 22

Home alone part 3

What do you mean you can't get us a ticket back to Miracle City?!" Manny said.

"I'm sorry sir but all flights are booked." The lady at the desk said.

"You don't understand, our son is home alone and possibly in danger!" Frida said.

"Well that's your fault for being neglectful parents."

"Excuse me?!"

"What did you just say?!" Manny said. "Look lady we need to get home now!"

"I'm sorry but you're not getting on that plane and nothing will change my mind."

Manny and Frida's eyes went into slits, they grew fangs, and roared in her face.

"Ummm...will you be riding first class?" She stuttered.

...

Emilio was in the living room decorating the tree unaware that Sergio and Dr. Chipolte Jr were watching him.

"The Rivera kid is in there." Sergio said. "By himself?"

"Yes he's home alone." Chipotle said.

"Do we still rob the house?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"But he has powers."

"So? We're adults now, he's a kid."

"Yeah kids are stupid, I know I was."

"You still are Sergio."

Delgado strarted growling, Emilio dropped the ornaments and hid behind the couch. He listened carefully to the conversation.

"We strike at ten o clock sharp. Be prepared Sergio."

When they left he came out from behind the couch.

"You two clowns don't know who you're messing with." Emilio said. "When those two come back tonight I'll be ready."

Gathering up all his money and "borrowing" some from Antonio's private stash, he went down to the evil store to buy some things. He bought some oil, tar, some nails, feathers, glue, a bebe gun, an iron, and fire in can. He then went to pay for them, luckily the clerk was an idiot so he didn't question him about his stuff. On his way home he bumped into Django.

"Whoa! Sorry kid." Emilio quickly gathered his things and started running. "Hey! Wait!" He called. He ran faster until got him. "Hey kid!"

"Ahhhh!"

"You dropped this." He said handing him the box of nails.

"Oh...thanks." He turned to leave. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure why not?"

He poured them two cups of hortchata. "So you're cousin told you that bogus?"

"Yeah."

"Kid, I'm evil but I'm not that evil."

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"Nah, I've never been the holiday type I just wanted to get a gift for my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes you know her, it's Maya."

Emilio spit out his drink. "Gas, sha, haga, flogen!"

"Yes it's true."

"Then why aren't you spending Christmas with her?"

"Well her mother and I aren't on the best terms."

"Still it's Christmas you should at least say hello. I know it would make her happy."

"You think so huh?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." He left and went back to his place. After he was gone Emilio began to set up booby traps for Chipolte and Sergio. Once he was done, he waited for them to arrive. He then heard footsteps.

"Open up!" Dr. Chipotle said. "We know you're in there kid and that you're all alone."

Emilio stuck the gun out the dog door and fired a shot in Chipolte's soft spot.

"Ugh!" He said clutching it in pain. "Ohhh God! Get him!"

Sergio got on his knees and stuck his head through the dog door.

"Hello." Emilio said shooting him in the head. He backed away in pain.

"Miserable little varmit!" He said.

"You go around the back door I'll got the front." Chipotle said.

But they found that the stairs slick with oil, for hours they slipped on the steps. When Dr. Chipolte Jr finally got to the front door, he tricked the lock, but when he opened the door the can of fire released a flame on his head.

"Ahhhh!" He dunked his head in the snow.

Sergio finally managed to get into the basement, the lights were off, he found a string and pulled on it thinking it was a light. But was tied to an iron that hit right in the face. He then climbed up the stairs which were tared and stuck his shoes. He took off his shoes and stepped on a nail that was in it.

"Ahhhh!" He said falling off the stairs. "Stupid kid."

He started to go back up when he heard a growl. Delgado was down there and he didn't like trespassers.

"Nice doggy, good doggy." He said. "Sit, heal, play dead."Delgado charged at Sergio and bit his leg. "Ahhhh! Bad dog!" Drlgado dragged him into a closet where started to maul him.

Dr. Chipotle Jr backed up and broke the door open as he ran inside. "Where are you, you little creep?!"

"Overhear Dr. Chimichanga!" Emilio said.

"Chipolte!" He said falling his voice into another room where he was glued and feathered.

After a series of being bitten, Sergio finally got away from Delgado.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" He said.

"Sergio?"

"Chipolte?"

"Why the hell did you take your shoes off?"

"Why the hell are you dressed like a chicken?"

"I'm up here ya morons!" Emilio called from upstairs. "Come and get me!"

They bolted upstairs but Emilio had another trick up his sleeve. He threw a paint can at Sergio's head and another at Chipotle Jr's head. "Come on guys, don't you know I'm way smarter than you." He ran away.

"Smug little brat!" Sergio said.

"Just like his father!" Chipolte said. "Come on!"

Emilio grabbed the phone and called the police, then he climbed out the window and tried to make a run to it only to get caught. "Hiya pal!" Chipotle said grabbing him.

Emilio reached for his belt but Sergio pulled it off his pants.

"What are we gonna do to him?" Sergio asked.

"I say do to him what he did to us."

As they planned their revenge they were completely unaware of the person walking toward him. Then before anyone could blink, they were both wacked on the head with a guitar which knocked them out.

"Why don't you clowns pick on someone your own size?" It was Django, he helped Emilio up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you home."

The police arrested the two criminals, then Emilio cleaned up the house and went to sleep but not before wishing for his family to come home. In the morning he sadly woke up to an empty house. "So much for Christmas wishes." He sighed.

"Emilio?" He heard someone call.

"Mom?"

"Hijo?"

"Dad?" He went to the front door where his parents stood smiling. He ran into their open arms as the embraced. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too and we're sorry we left you." Frida said.

"Wait? You left me?"

"Can you ever forgive us?" Manny asked.

"So I didn't wish you guys away?"

"You wished us away?!" Manny gasped.

"Hey you led me behind."

"Good point."

"Come on, we're spending Christmas at grandpapi Rivera's house." Frida said.

"Can Delgado come?" Emilio asked.

"Of course." She picked up, and they went out to the car with Delgado following. "Hey, Mom, Dad, we're still opening presents right?"

"Yes."

As they drove away, Emilio looked out the window to see Django embracing Maya. He smiled at the two of them and he smiled back.

"Merry Christmas to one and all." He whispered.

Later when they got home after a long day of fun.

"EMILIO WHERE'S MY MONEY?!" Antonio shouted.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 18: Punishment

"Hey Emilio! Over here!" Antonio called.

"What are you doing?" Emilio said.

"I'm gonna drop a stink bomb in Chakal's office. Wanna join?"

"Totally."

The two boys waited carefully for Chaka to fall asleep then they tied Antonio's experimental stink bomb to a skunk who had just eaten cheese and sent him into his office.

"3...2...1."

Boom!

"RIVERAS!" Chaka shouted.

The two boys burst out laughing and tried to sneak away only to be grabbed by a very stinky Chakal. He threw them into detention and called their parents.

"Chakal?" Manny said opening the door to his office. "We got your- sniff! Oh man! Gross! What is that?"

"Your sons handy work!" Chakal said.

"What did we tell you two about your stink bomb jokes?" Frida asked as she held a tissue to her mouth.

"This time your boys have gone too far! I think you should've seen this coming." He handed Manny something.

"A picture you in your clown underwear?"

"What?!"

Emilio and Antonio snickered.

"Give me that! I mean this!" He gave him a sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"The list of their damages."

"You egged all the staff's cars?" Manny said reading it.

"And then you vandalized school property?" Frida read along with him.

"Techinally we just spray painted." Emilio said.

"All over the pictures of me!" Chakal said.

"You should thank us it was an improvement." Antonio said.

"Peeping in the girl's locker room!" Frida screamed.

"I didn't do that! It was all him!" Emilio said pointing to Antonio.

"You glued two janitors butts together!" Manny said. "Actually that's kind of funny."

"Manny!"

"But wrong! It's funny but very, very, wrong."

"Your children lack discipline and if you don't straighten them out I'll send them to a boarding school in Switzerland!"

"What?!" The boys gasped.

"No sons of mine are going to boarding school!" Manny said. "Or Switzerland! It is unnatural!"

"Well...Is it an all boys school?" Frida asked.

"Frida! You're not really thinking of sending them are you?"

"Manny our sons are peeping toms."

"Just one of them."

"Yeah but soon Emilio will bring it too."

"Oh come on I didn't do stuff like that at his age?"

"Oh? How long before you did?"

"Two years but what does that have to...oh...I see your point."

"Don't send us!" The boys pleaded.

"Please! I'll never touch glue or eggs again!" Emilio said.

"I won't look at another girl ever! I swear!" Antonio said.

"Hi Antonio." Crystal said walking by to class.

"Yo baby!" Antonio said.

"Alright, alright, enough with the grovelling." Frida said. "We'll let this side in one condition."

"What's that?" They asked.

"You both have to spend the whole weekend at your grandfather's doing whatever they say."

"What?!" Emilio said.

"Relax it's just Grandpapi Rodolfo." Antonio said. "He's a pushover- wait did you say they?"

She nodded.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes. Your grandpapi Emiliano will be pitching in as well and if we get so much as one complaint your going to boarding school."

So the Emilio was left to spend the weekend at Rodolfo's house while Antonio stayed at Emiliano's.

"Okay Emilio. Today I am going to give a a long speech about heroism." Rodolfo said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emilio said.

"Ahem! Heroism began-"

Three hours later...

"And so ends my speech." Rodolfo said.

Emilio was snoring and drooling due to falling asleep in boredom.

"Emilio!"

"I wasn't asleep!" Emilio shouted waking up.

"I hope you like the speech now let's talk about our feelings and how the body changes."

"NOOOOO!" He shouted.

Three more hours later...

"And that's where babies come from." Rodolfo said.

"Goodbye childhood." Emilio squeaked with his eye twitching.

"Well I'm glad to have shared that moment with you." Rodolfo said. "So feel better?"

"All I see is darkness now."

...

"So you're mother tells me you need discipline!" Emiliano shouted.

"Yeah Grandpapi." Antonio said uninterested.

"WHAT WAS THAT PUNK!"

"I mean!...uh...Yes Grandpapi!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes Grandpapi sir!"

"That's better punk! Still love you Antonio but I take disciplinary very seriously."

"I know."

"Good. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Antonio dropped to the floor and did push ups.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that lieutenant!"

"I'm not a lieutenant!"

"Oh sorry force of habit now where was I? Oh yeah. DON'T TALK BACK TO ME PUNK!"

"Sorry sir!"

"Now get out there and run laps!"

"For how long?"

"Until my dogs run out of breath!"

He released his vicious police dogs. Antonio took off running.

"That's it! Run maggot run!" He shouted. "After him boys! But don't hurt him he's my grandson."

The dogs obeyed their master and chased the boy.

By the end of the weekend Antonio had been worked to the bone while Emilio could barely think properly.

"I nearly died of boredom man!" Emilio said. "And Grandpapi Rodolfo basically killed my brain!"

"Yeah? We'll Grandpapi Emiliano basically killed me altogether! I love him but the man's a lunatic!"

"Now you know how we grew up." Manny said.

"Are you gonna send us to boarding school?" Emilio asked.

"I think this weekend was far worse than anything a boarding school could offer." Frida said. "But try to loosen up on the evil and NO MORE PEEPING! I WILL NOT HAVE MY SONS BE PERVERTS!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They said.

"Good. Now go play."

The boys went to the arcade.

"We're you seriously going o send them to boarding school?" Manny asked.

"To become stuck up snobs? Yeah right."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but I didn't mean it. Of course the boys don't have to know that, do they?"

"Woman! You are twisted and dark!" Manny gasped. "God I love you."

"Love you too."

 **Sorry it took so long but I'm having major writer's block on this subject so bear with me.**


	24. Chapter 24

"I look stupid." Emilio said looking at himself in the tux he had to wear. Tonight he and his brother were going to participate in a bachelor auction for charity but for him it was a worse nightmare. "Dad do I have to do this?"

"Yes it's for charity." Manny said. "We must do whatever we can to help out."

"If that's true then why don't you participate?"

"Because unfortunately I'm a married man."

"What was that?!" Frida said.

"Nothing! Look I'll be there to support you and your brother."

"And I'm coming to." Frida said.

"Why are you coming Mom?" Antonio asked.

"For support as well and to make sure a certain husband with shifty eyes doesn't commit infidelity." She said glaring at Manny.

"Hey what happened with that model was a one time thing." Manny said. "I only looked at her...because I thought she was fat."

"Right." She said not believing him.

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm going to enjoy tonight." Antonio said checking his teeth.

"Emilio straighten your tie." Frida said.

"I'm trying." He said. "But it won't tie."

"Here." She fixed it. "There we go. Lorena could you bring me my heavy metal guitar?"

"The one that's made of actual heavy metal?"

"That's the one."

"Are you playing tonight Mom?" Emilio asked.

"No dear but sometimes these women need a reminder that your father is happily married.

"You brought that thing to the last auction too." Manny said.

"So?"

"I was a bachelor and we weren't married. We weren't even dating."

"And?"

"And when the women came for me like wild animales you beat up pretty much everyone of them."

"I know so remember, you're mine okay."

They got in the car and drove down to where the auction was held. Emilio was a nervous wreck, he really didn't like stuff like this. He remember his father and grandfather telling them how during their time at the auction almost every woman almost tore them apart. Thank God for his mother and grandmother getting jealous enough to beat up the bidders with Frida's guitar and the Plata Peligrossa glove. As he waited for his turn to be called he saw Maya in the audience.

"Hey Maya. Whatcha doing?"

"Pick pocketing some of the rich bidders. What are you doing?"

"I'm a bachelor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, talk about a nightmare."

"Hi Emilio."

"Oh no."

It was Evita Roderigez, President Roderigez the second's daughter. A very annoying girl who had a huge crush on Emilio.

"So glad you could make it to my father's auction." She said. "Chow Maya, scum isn't welcome at high class places like these."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the spa getting the mustache waxed?"

"Ugh! How dare you!" She cried. "I'll be bidding on you tonight Emilio and Maya take a hike."

She marched off to sit at a table.

"God I hate her!" Maya said.

"Tell me about it, can she be anymore annoying?" Emilio asked.

"Hey bro we're on." Antonio said.

"Okay."

Emilio and Antonio went join the other boys their age. Meanwhile sitting at a table waiting for them to go on were their parents. Try as he might Manny just couldn't resist taking one harmless peek at some of lovely woman bidders in his age group. Which didn't go unnoticed by his wife.

"Ahem! You're supposed to be looking at the stage." She reminded him angrily.

"Sorry!" He said. "I think I'll get us some drinks."

"No I'll get them." Frida said. "You stay here and keep your eyes on our boys."

"Yes ma'am."

She went to the punch table. As soon as she left a woman walked over to the table.

"Hey you're Manny Rivera right?" Woman asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you sure are good looking, why aren't you up there so I can bid on you."

"Oh!" He said blushing. "I'm...Flattered but I'm married."

"Really? To who?"

"Me!" The woman turned around to see an angry and jealous Frida behind her. "Step away from my husband sister before I break your neck."

"Beat it old maid!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no." Manny groaned. "Here it comes."

"I beg your pardon but could you direct me to the ladies room?" Frida asked in clenched teeth.

"Sure."

As she led her toward the bathroom, Frida brought her guitar along and once they were inside she locked the door. Luckily there was very loud music playing so no one could hear the woman screaming as she was being beaten to a pulp. When she came back her guitar was slightly bent.

"Frida, you've got to control your jealousy." He told her. "You didn't kill her did you?"

"No but I might have scarred her for life."

"Frida!"

"I'm sorry but you know I'm not a normal woman. I'm just scared that one day one of these prettier women will just walk right in and take you away."

"Frida you don't have to worry about that. Yeah you're not normal but neither am I which is why we're made for each other."

"Aww Manny."

"I'm gonna get us some churros okay?"

"Alright." He went to get some, then a man came to the table.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"I'm a bachelor tonight."

"That's nice."

"So will you bidding on me?"

"Sorry I'm not a bidder."

"That's too bad because I would love to spend a day with you."

"Hey!" Manny said. "Who the heck are you and why are you talking to my wife?"

"Manny this is one of the bachelors." Frida said. "He wanted to know if I would bid on him."

"Beat it pal, she's not interested."

"I think that's for her to decide."

"Why you!" He grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him into the men's room. The roar of El Tigre was heard along with the sound of claws scratching and a man screaming in a girlish way.

"Hmmm...I guess we are made for each other." Frida thought.

Soon it was time for the younger generation to go on.

"First up is Antonio Rivera." The announcer said.

Antonio walked on stage, hundreds of girls his age began bidding.

"10!"

"20!"

"30!"

"You better back off sister!"

"He's mine!"

Antonio couldn't help but grin as girls fought over him. After one of them offered the most money it was time for Emilio to go on. He blushed and began to sweat.

"10!"

"15!"

"25!" Evita bidded.

Emilio felt sick to his stomach. He looked around, his eyes were pleading for someone to out bid her but it seemed that no other girl had enough money. Evita grinned at the boy, Maya felt anger and jealousy seethed through her veins.

"30!" Maya bidded.

"40!" Evita cried.

"50!"

"55!"

"60!"

"75!"

"100!"

The crowd gasped at Maya's high bid. Emilio was beyond surprised that she would pay that much for him.

"200!" Evita cried. "There's no way she can pay higher than that!"

Maya growled and pulled out her laser.

"On second thought I don't have 200 dollars!" Evita said nervously.

"Okay then that's 100 dollars. Going once, going twice." The announcer said. "Sold to Maya Aves."

Maya hugged her blushing friend in the tux but then quickly retracted and blushed.

"Um Maya don't take this the wrong way but why did you bid on me?"

"Because I hate Evita and you're my best friend and I couldn't bear the thought of you suffering a date with her."

"Oh...well thanks. So for our 'date' you wanna go to the arcade and get some ice cream?"

"You read my mind."

"Great. I'm glad I got a date with you. I mean! Not that I was hoping for a date but not that you're not dateable Um...Well I like hanging with you and...and..."

"Oh brother this guy is hopeless." Lorena said watching them.

"I'll say." Antonio said. "You think Mom and Dad were that oblivious?"

"No doubt at all."


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 20: Changes

"Bet you can't catch me!" Maya cheered as Emilio chased her.

"Bet I can!"

Emilio spun his belt and chased after her.

"Hey! No fair!" She said. "That's cheating!"

"You didn't say I had to play fair!" He laughed.

Despite his speed she managed to ditch him.

"Come on Maya where are you?!" He called.

But she didn't answer so he had to use his animal sense of smell to find her. After smelling around he found her by the alleyway.

"Gotcha! I win!" He started to do a little victory dance until he noticed she looked a little pale. "Hey are you alright?"

"I...I don't feel so good."

Then she collapsed.

"Maya!"

He shook her but she didn't respond. Her body felt hot like it was on fire. He picked her up and brought her back home. After that he went to his own home feeling very worried.

"Everything alright Emilio?" Frida asked.

"Yeah I'm just worried about Maya. She passed out today and she was very hot."

"Oh dear. Well I'm sure it's just a fever. She'll be fine." He noticed she was mixing up get special ice cream sodas.

"What are those for Mom?"

"Your sister. She's having a boy over tonight, it's her first date."

"Boy?! Date?! Where?!" Manny shouted.

"Now Manny don't get upset. They're just coming over to watch a movie and it's with Mario Roucco. He's a nice boy very shy and gets all A's."

"But he's a boy."

"Manny he's Davi's son."

"Davi reproduced? With what?"

"Not a what dear a who. And it would be Annika James. You remember her? She was an American exchange student and one of popular girls?"

"He married one of them?"

"Yes."

"This defys all logic."

Frida rolled her eyes.

"I know that kid." Emilio said. "He sometimes hangs around with me and Maya."

"I gave him a wedgie once." Antonio said. "Then he ratted me out to the principal for defacing the school."

Then the door bell rang.

"He's here!" Lorena cried excitedly to the door. She opened it and smiled as a cute thirteen year old boy with light brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin entered the room.

"Hi Lorena." He said.

"Hi."

"Hey Emilio."

"Sup." He said.

"Antonio." He growled.

"Mario." He growled back.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Rivera I've never met you guys but I've heard a lot about you and I've seen you guys in media and may I say it's easy to see where Lorena gets her looks."

"Thank you." Frida said.

Manny just gave him the death glare.

"Anyway I brought gifts. Flowers for Lorena."

"Thank you."

"This weird video game Emilio was looking at."

"Awesome! Thanks!" He said.

"And for Antonio a book on law and order."

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically while walking away. "I needed something to burn."

"Hey no pyrotechnics in the house!" Manny warned.

"I also got you two something Mr. and Mrs. Rivera. I don't really know you that well so I wasn't sure what fro get but I hope you guys like lavender soap and a smoking pipe."

"We do and thank you."

"I don't smoke." Manny said.

"No but you use bubbles just like your father did."

"Hey! Nobody needs to know that! Anyway how were you able to pay for this stuff?" Manny asked suspiciously. "Did you steal them?"

"No sir! I paid for it with my allowance."

"I see and what movie will you be watching with my daughter?"

"Um...A historical movie about the war of heroes and villains."

"Lights stay on and no touching."

"Yes sir. Understand sir."

"I've got my eyes on you kid. One false move and it's a one way ticket to the volcanoe."

"Daddy!" Lorena cried.

"What?"

"Mom."

"Manny leave him alone he's a nice boy now you two go have fun." Frida said.

The two children then went upstairs to watch the movie.

"I can't believe she's dating." Manny said.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Frida said.

"But she's my little girl."

"Honey she'll be fine and besides you forget she's my daughter and I knew how to handle boys."

"What if he's crazy? You didn't know how to handle did you?"

"I'm married to you aren't I."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Maybe I shouldn't have left Zoe for you."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Nothing! I was joking! Ha-ha! Ha-ha! You know me being stupid."

She glared at him.

"I'm gonna go buy you some flowers and churros,"

"Yeah it's gonna take more than that buddy boy."

"Yes dear."

Ring-ring!

"Hello?" Frida said answering the phone. "We'll speak of the devil, what's up?...Uh-huh...Oh...Oh no...Is there anything we can do?...Okay...Yes I'll tell him...Yes...Goodbye."

"Who was that?"

"Zoe and she was in tears."

"Tears? About what?"

"Well it's Maya she-"

"What about Maya?" Emilio asked. "Is she alright?"

Frida looked at her son sadly.

"Emilio, Maya's mother called and she said that after you left her fever spiked up really high and took her to the hospital."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Maya is very sick."

"Does she have the flu?"

"No hijo she has leukemia."

"What's leukemia?"

"It's...It's cancer."

Emilio felt his heart stop and his face lost his color.

"She's...She's gonna be okay right?" Tears began to form. "She's not gonna die right? She's not! She's okay! She's okay!"

"Oh baby." She hugged her son while he started crying. Manny wrapped his big arms around his wife and child. They just let Emilio cry and cry.

"Emilio we don't know if she's going to die. We're not doctors." Manny said.

"But people don't always die from cancer, right?" He asked.

"Yes and she might but we can't promise that."

"Zoe invited you to visit her at the hospital tomorrow." Frida said. "I'll take you by there."

The next day Frida and Emilio went by to the hospital to visit her. Emilio wanted to stop by the gift shop to get her a gift. When they went by her room they saw Zoe sitting by the door with massacra running down her face from crying so hard the night before.

"Hi." Emilio said. "Can I go see her?"

"Sure." Zoe said. "But don't be so loud I think she's still asleep."

He quietly opened the door and went to her room. She was awake and watching tv.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." She said.

"How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts but other than that I'm fine."

"I got you something."

He handed her a little box. She opened it, inside was a sliver charm bracelet with three charms: A star, a bird, and a purple gem.

"I know how much you like jewelry so I got you a bracelet but the gem is glass."

"It's okay. I like it anyway."

"So aside from getting sick anything else new?"

"Not really. Mom and Dad are fighting a lot I wish they could just stop already."

"Parents. They're so hard to understand."

They laughed at his joke.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 21: Mending broken bounds.

Django approached the hospital and went to the stand. His entire boney body was shaking and his normally hate filled red eyes now held worry and concern.

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse asked.

"I'm looking for Maya Aves."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Django of the Dead. I'm her father."

"Room 147."

"Thanks."

He went upstairs to her room to find Zoe and Frida at the door talking.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe demanded when she saw him.

"Seeing my daughter."

"You're not going in there."

"Why not? I'm her father."

"I don't trust you with her."

"Oh for the love of God! Look I know you might hate me but Maya is my child too and I am going to see her now step aside."

"Not happening!"

"Uh guys." Frida said. "I don't think know is a good time to do this. Especially in front of the kids."

Zoe glared at her former lover and sighed.

"Twenty minutes." She said. "You can see her for twenty minutes."

"Gee how generous of you." He said sarcastically. He went into the room and smiled at Maya. His little girl was the only thing in this world he loved. "Hey baby."

"Hi Daddy." She hugged his neck. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too hija." He said. "Hey Emilio."

"Hello." He said. "Robbed any hanks lately?"

"Yeah but your old man keeps me busting me."

"Sorry but that's his job."

"Emilio. It's time to go home." Frida said.

"Okay, I call you tonight Maya."

"Bye Emilio."

The boy gave her one last smile before leaving with his mother.

"That boy really is Manny's son." Django said.

"Hey Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Can we do something? You know go somewhere and spend time with each other."

"Well where do you wanna go?"

"I wanna go to the beach."

"The beach?"

"I've never been but I've always wanted to go. Can we please go someday? Please?"

"I don't know...I...Well...Sure. Someday I'll take you to the beach."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her head. "I gotta go now so you get some sleep okay?"

"You're not gonna stay away long are you? You'll visit me soon?"

"Sweetie I'm gonna visit you everyday alright? You're gonna see me tomorrow and everyday."

"That's great. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight little birdie."

He tucked her in and quietly left the room. The doctor pulled both Django and Zoe aside to discuss Mays's condition. Unfortunately neither of them could afford proper treatment or an operation. Meaning they had two options, get a job or steal the money. Guess what they picked? Black Cuervo was robbing more jewelry stores than ever before while Django was looting banks. Sartana also pitched in by giving him some of her treasure to sell. She wasn't the most generous but she did love her great grandchild.

"Hold it Django!" Manny said stopping him from robbing a bank.

"No! I can't go to jail! Rivera please! I need this money!"

"Sorry man! Hand it over!"

"Manny my daughter is dying! We can't afford anything please just hold off okay? Just until my daughter gets better. After that bust me, put me in jail, heck give me the chair even but please...please don't let my little girl die. She's all I have."

Manny was torn. On one hand letting him go was wrong but on the other hand if this could save the life of a child and if he was to prevent that than that would be even more wrong.

"Okay I'll let yours and Zoe's crime sprees slide but once you have enough to treat the kid I'm back on your tail."

"Thanks. I owe you big time."

"Yeah you do."

So Manny wouldn't bust Zoe and Django at least for a little while. He and Frida even gave them some cash. Emilio visited Maya in the hospital almost everyday, sometimes Lorena and Antonio would come with him. They would stay in her room talk, play games with her, and bring her a few gifts. One night in particular he came over to bring her a card that he and the kids at school had made for her. On his way to her room he saw Django and Zoe fighting.

"You are not taking her Django!" She screamed.

"You're acting like I'm trying to abduct her! All I'm asking is that I take her to the beach for a couple of days, what's so wrong about that?!"

"You will kill her if you do that!"

"Now you listen to me. I promised Maya that we would go to the beach. My father made me so many promises when I was a kid and he never kept single one! I'll die before I do that to Maya! I made my daughter a promise and so help me God even if I have to kill you woman I am going to keep it!"

Emilio snuck into Maya's room unnoticed.

"Maya?"

He saw her laying in bed crying, Emilio crawled into bed next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do they have to fight?" She sobbed. "Why can't Mom let Dad take me to the beach like he promised?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's scared she'll get more sick."

"I don't care if I get more sick. I don't care if I even die! I just be with my mom AND my dad! Is that too much to ask?"

"I don't think so."

"I wish they could be more like your parents."

"You mean have blue hair and wear a tiger suit?"

"No silly." She giggled. "When I see your parents together they always seem to have some much love for each other even when they're mad. Why can't my parents be like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because they were never married."

"I'm glad I have you Emilio. You're the only one who really understands me."

"Well what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Emilio, do you think I'm gonna die?"

"No. You're too stubborn and hard hearted to die."

"Ha ha so funny." She said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fellow readers and writers who like my story. First of all I would like to thank you for reading my story and to apologize for the lack of updates, second I regret to inform you that this story will be on hold for awhile because I am currently suffering writer's block on this subject. Please don't be angry or too upset and please try to understand what I'm going through. I will continue this story, in the words of the Riveras "This I swear." But right now I'm stuck so it may take awhile so be patient please. Consider the last chapter the finale for season 1 while I work on season 2.**


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 22: From bad to worse

"See you guys when I get back!" Manny called.

"Where are you going?" Frida asked.

"Oh I'm going with Django and Davi to compete in a wrestling match. First prize is a million dollars."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Can't you do it tomorrow?"

"No it's for one day only."

"But...Manny, honey aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um...No I have my belt."

"Are you sure?" She asked getting upset. "It's a very important day."

"What day is it?"

"It's the day that a certain woman you love promised to spend the rest of her life with you?"

"Uhhhhh...Nope nothing. Listen I gotta go."

"But-"

"Bye!"

He ran off and slammed the door.

"Hi Mom." Lorena said as she and her brothers walked in carrying a present.

"What's this?" Frida asked them.

"It's a gift for you and Dad for your anniversary." Emilio said.

"And it's from all of us." Antonio said.

"Even though it was my idea and I did most of the work." Lorena said.

"Hey Emilio and I wanted to steal a gift but you wouldn't let us."

"Oh you kids are sweet." She said.

"Where's Dad?" Emilio said.

"He forgot." Frida said.

"Harrrrrsh!" The triplets said.

"Listen kids why don't you three go out and buy anything you want."

"But we don't have any money?" Emilio said.

"Here's your father's wallet."

"Sweet! Let's go buy those new lux pods!"

They excitedly ran out the house to town where they spent the whole evening buying ice cream, soda, video games, and churros, lots and lots of churros. Frida just stayed at home and waited for her husband to come. She waited like an angry lioness waiting for a careless boar to get separated from it's heard so she could strike. When Manny did come home he was exhausted and completely clueless about what was coming.

"Hey I'm back." He said.

"So did you win?" She growled.

"No we lost."

He noticed how she looked. True she appeared calm but her eyes held fire.

"Are you okay?"

"You still have no idea what today is do you?"

"No."

"Think hard."

"Uhh...I don't know okay?"

"Oh you self-centered, thick headed, man! It's our wedding anniversary!"

"Oh...Oh! I forgot!"

"I know you forgot! I should lop you on that thick head of yours with my guitar!"

"Hey I'm not afraid of you you know."

"Oh you should be! How could you forget one of the most important days of our lives! My God even when your parents were separated your father remembered their anniversary!"

"I know! I know! It's just difficult to remember."

"It's difficult to remember that you married me?!"

"No! Of course not! It's just that I very busy and since we've been friends for so long I sometimes forget your my wife."

"WHAT?!"

"That came out wrong."

"Well then if you see me as just your friend instead of your wife then I guess we don't need these rings!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hmmph!"

She stomped upstairs to the bedroom, Manny followed her but once she was inside the room she slammed the door in his face.

"Frida what are you doing?"

"Best friends don't sleep with each other."

"Oh come on Frida you know I didn't mean it like that. I don't see you as just a friend, I've got wants and needs that none of my friends can satisfy except you as my wife."

"Oh I see so you only married me to satisfy your manly desires."

"No! That's not- Frida come on! Let me in. Please?"

No answer.

"Please! You know I love you."

Still nothing.

"Alright Frida I'm still the man of this house and I demand that you let me in my bedroom this instant and I will not leave this spot until you do as I say!"

Three hours later...

"Dad why are you sleeping with us?" Emilio asked.

"Well Hijo your mother and I are going through a disagreement."

"Well you guys are gonna make up right?"

"Don't you get it Emilio? They're getting a divorce." Antonio said.

"We are not getting a divorce. Your mother would never leave me over missing one event."

"What about twenty?"

"Twenty?"

"Yeah Dad you missed ten of her concerts that you promised to attend and you've cancelled off ten dates." Emilio said.

"Have I really missed that much? Well I'm busy. Now that your grandfather has retired I have to protect Miracle City, she understands that."

"Yeah but you didn't have to do it tonight."

"I'm telling you bro Mom's gonna leave Dad like Grandmami left Grandpapi it's only a matter of time." Antonio said.

"That is ridiculous! Antonio you don't know anything about my relationship with your mother, it is completely different from your grandparent's marriage." Manny said. "Now the two of you go to sleep by tomorrow everything will be fine."

But Manny was proven wrong when he came in the kitchen the next morning to find his wife reading a book titled: Why you don't need a man in your life.

"Hi Frida how are you?"

No answer.

"You sleep well?"

Nothing. Frida just whispered something to Lorena.

"Dad Mom says she doesn't wanna talk to you."

"Oh well if that's the way you want it, I won't talk to you either."

She still didn't respond, weeks passed and still Frida refused to speak to him as for Manny he wasn't exactly good with the silent treatment.

"Come on Frida! Yell at me! Scream! I don't care just talk to me!"

She just walked into her room and closed the door in his face. He slumped against the door, he stayed there all day and all night, when Frida left the room she just walked right over him carrying suitcase.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going on a little trip." She said.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know but don't worry I'll call to check on the children everyday. So goodbye."

She kissed each of the triplets on the heads and then left.

Three weeks later..

"Dad are you okay?" Emilio said. He didn't answer. "Dad? Dad?"

He poked him but the man didn't response.

"He looks terrible. He hasn't fought crime in days, all he does is sit around and drink milkshakes while watching Canadian wrestling."

"Why is he doing that anyway?" Lorena asked.

"Because he thinks the sugar and violence will drown out his sorrows." Antonio said.

"This is getting serious." Lorena said. "What if Mom never comes back?"

"Don't freak out Lorena, she'll come back." Emilio said. "She always does...Right?"

Another week went by and Frida returned from her trip but she decided to stay at her sister's for awhile. She would always come visit the kids after the school but she wouldn't speak to her husband which was beginning to worry the triplets. What if their mother was going to leave their father good? What if their father was going to become a poor, heartbroken, love sap like their grandfather was? What if they divorced? What if they got remarried? What if it was to one of their freaky, villain ex boyfriends/ex girlfriends?

"I don't what to do Maya." Emilio said visting her in the hospital. "First you get sick and now Mom leaves."

"Well your Mom didn't leave, she still sees you." Maya said.

"I know but she doesn't live with us and Dad is miserable without her. You know she won't even look at the man. I don't know what to do?"

"Maybe you should talk to them."

"No good their both stubborn, difficult, and impossible to talk to."

"Kind of like you?"

"Very funny, I'm serious."

"Well maybe you should talk to your grandparents. They've been though this and they made up so maybe they can help."

"Good idea. thanks Maya."


End file.
